bal masqué
by ekumi
Summary: si Sena était plus malin que ce qu'il montre, si il n'était pas faible, si tout n'était qu'un masque pour cacher la vérité. C'est un hirusena
1. prologue

Et si Sena était plus malin que ce qu'il montre, si il n'était pas faible, si tout n'était qu'un masque pour cacher la vérité.

Son jeune passé est à l'origine de cette comédie, plusieurs événements précisément.

Il y a de près de 10 ans, se trouver à la rue un jeune enfant abandonner de tous, fragile et faible. Le genre à se faire martyriser par tout le monde, que ce soit à l'école ou même dans son foyer.

S'il est possible d'appeler ça un foyer, ses parents étaient partis pour leurs travail respectifs depuis un an et encore pour au moins 2 ans, depuis qu'ils étaient partis il vivait chez des parents éloignés, il n'avait pas réellement compris le lien avec ses parents, mais ce qu'il savait c'est qu'il n'aimait pas être la bas, qu'il n'aimait pas comment ces personnes ce comporter avec lui ou comment ils lui parler.

Souvent ils lui hurlaient dessus en lui disant qu'il n'était qu'une perte de temps et d'argent, qu'il devait les rembourser pour le hospitalité. D'autres fois l'homme qui vivait avec lui venait le trouver et le déshabiller, il le touchait et lui faisait mal, c'était le prix pour le remboursement parce qu'il manger et qu'il était chez eux, la femme le frapper quand elle n'était pas contente ou après que le monsieur lui est fait mal parce qu'elle ne l'aimait pas et que le monsieur s'intéressait plus à lui.

Il devait faire semblant que tout aller bien quand il avait sa maman au téléphone, sinon elle serait triste. Mais il avait toujours peur de rentrer le soir, après un an à ce rythme, il c'était dit qu'il valait mieux rester dehors avec le chat qu'il venait de croiser que rentrer chez ces gens méchants. Ils ne veulent pas lui de toute façon, il pleurait quand même, il avait froid et il avait peur, la nuit était tombé et il avait froid, peur aussi mais moins que quand il était la bas.

Il passe de longues heures sous le froids, assis dehors sans que personne ne fasse attention à lui, jusqu'à qu'un jeune homme s'accroupisse devant lui pour lui demander comment il aller et ce qu'il faisait cela se faisait qu'il soit dehors aussi tard. Le monsieur avait l'air gentil, il était jeune pas plus de 17 ans. Sena lui raconta tout, sans lui même comprendre toute la portait de ses propos, le visage du jeune homme semblait de plus en plus énervé, ce qui fit pleurer encore plus Sena qui pensait avoir fait une bêtise encore. Le jeune homme le rassura et le prit dans ses bras pour le ramener dans une grande maison où il prit soin de lui pour la soirée après il lui présenta les gens dans maisons, il était beaucoup, c'était un «gang» , il ne savait pas ce que c'était mais il savait qu'ils étaient gentils avec lui et qu'ils allaient empêcher les gens qui lui faisaient du mal de lui en faire à nouveau.

Sena passa plusieurs années avec eux jusqu'à que ses parents reviennent, ils n'ont jamais su la vérité sur les gens avec qui ils avaient laissé leurs fils, ni pourquoi ses gens ont disparu du jour aux lendemains en laissant leur fils chez «leur frère», ils leur avaient juste fait totalement confiance.

C'est ainsi que Sena passa de ses 6 à 14 ans auprès des membres de se gang, qu'il fut leur protéger et devenu finalement un des membres les plus important de ce même gang, il y aura appris les maniements des diverses armes, à feu ou blanche, de même que le combat au corps à corps, il aura participé déjà à beaucoup de rencontres et de combats pour défendre leurs territoires ainsi que pour protéger les gens des êtres comme ce qui avait eu sa garde pendant sont plus jeune âge.

Mais ces années ont laissé des traces sur le corps de Sena, de nombreuses cicatrices, et même un tatouage sous la clavicule gauche, un signe d'appartenance, ainsi qu'une capacité d'adaptation hors norme, néanmoins personne ne devait savoir qu'il faisait partie de cette organisation ou même personne ne devait savoir son passé.

Tout avait été fait pour que même le plus fouineur ne trouve rien.

C'est comme ça qu'il apprit à faire semblant auprès des gens, faire semblant d'être un petit être faible, craintif et naïf. Et tout semblait passer bien aux yeux des autres, même aux yeux de ses camarades de lycée et de son équipe même le capitaine qui était censé savoir tout sur tout le monde.


	2. Chapter 1

Et c'est après quelques jours que voici le premier chapitre, c'est une première pour moi de poster aussi vite mais je suis plutôt inspirer pour le moment donc j'en profite~

Les rayons du soleil qui passent par la fenêtre dont il avait oubliée de fermer les volet , le réveil vu légèrement dérangeant du moins pour la sensation des yeux qui brûle, le jeune homme aux cheveux châtains grogna d'exaspération devant cette journée n'avait pas encore commencé mais qui avait déjà l'air atrocement longue. Il se leva, passa à la salle de bain pour ce laver mais aussi voir l'état de ces dernière blessures faite au cours de l'affrontement entre gangs qui avait eu lieu il y a quelques jours. Il ne devait pas prendre tout ça à la légère, une plaie mal cicatriser pouvait être dangereux pour sa santé mais aussi pour sa façon de jouer avec l'équipe. Tout aller bien, tout sembler cicatriser tranquillement, de toute façon personne ne le voyer jamais sans vêtements, l'avantage d'être eyeshield c'était que depuis le début où il devait se cacher il se changer et doucher seul, même encore maintenant ce «privilège» était resté.

C'est ainsi qu'il avait jusqu'à là pu cacher toute cette double vie, la dissimulation était une seconde nature, rien ne devait montrer qu'il pouvait faire partie de ce genre d'organisation, le rôle de jeune homme faiblard et idiot était parfait, personne ne le prenait vraiment au sérieux et personne ne chercher à savoir ce qu'il faisait ni qui il était en dehors du rôle que son capitaine lui avait donné. Tout le monde savait qu'il était eyeshield mais en réalité peu de personnes savait son prénom encore aujourd'hui.

Il parti en courant à son entraînement matinal, en courant très vite même, en ayant l'air effrayé d'être en retard histoire de se remettre petit à petit dans son rôle. Il ne mit pas longtemps à arriver et il n'y avait personne pas même le capitaine qui devait être en train de faire chanter l'on ne sait qui, Sena en profita pour se changer calmement en jogging pour aller faire un footing.

Courir était une façon de faire le point, de tout oublier, de juste ce détendre. C'est pour ça qu'il ait continué à faire le larbin avec les autres malgré ses capacités, courir n'était pas gênant, il adorait ça.

De toute façon dès que quelqu'un plus loin que de simples courses, comme le frapper un membre du gang faisait en sorte de les effrayer assez pour qu'il n'essaye plus jamais un peu comme Hiruma à commencer à faire dès son entrer dans l'équipe.

Protéger un atout, pas un ami mais juste un pion que l'on veut garder en bon état pour mieux le manipuler.

Du moins pour le gang ce principe s'applique mais ils sont tous amis dans la mesure ou personne ne doit trahir personne, pour ce qui est d'Hiruma il ne sait pas si ils sont amis, ou pas, il ne sait pas ce qu'il sont en fait.

Le trajet du jogging se faisait en pilote automatique, il arriver toujours trente minutes avant la sonnerie du premier cour histoire de se laver tranquillement, aujourd'hui ne fie pas exception.

Il n'y avait que le capitaine qui le calcula à peine, et Musashi qui le salua gentiment, il partit à la douche sans vraiment se prendre la tête, ni sans se presser, l'odeur des vestiaires avait quelque chose de rassurant, il était heureux de faire partie de cette équipe bien que son entrer ne soit juste le fruit d'un chantage.

Il aimait profondément chacune des personnes qui faisait partie de l'équipe, il s'amusait vraiment avec eux, il aimerait pouvoir concilier son réel caractère et rester dans l'équipe mais le risque de les mettre en danger et de se mettre soit même en danger est trop grand.

Quand il sortit de la douche, il entendit frapper à la porte et comprit qu'il devait se dépêcher de s'habiller avant cette même personne rentre sans aucune douceur armée de ces précieuses armes à feu pour le déloger de cette pièce.

Une fois habillée, une minute après, il sortit en s'excusant et bégayant, il partit en courant en cours.

A partir de ce moment il lui restait juste à attendre la fin de la journée pour retourner avec l'équipe puis retourner avec eux, ce soir étant vendredi il peut sortir et même passer le week-end dehors.

C'était affreusement long, malgré la pause-déjeuner qui avait été un peu différente grâce à un appel de Yann un des membres, son coéquipier quand il y avait des problèmes à régler et pour le coup il y en avait un à surveiller et cela risquer bien de prendre plusieurs jours.

C'est avec la perspective d'un week-end animé qu'il retourna en cours et passa le reste de ces mêmes cours à penser aux divers moyens qu'il aurait pour se défouler tout en réduisant ce problème à l'état de néant sans laisser de traces. Le temps passa tellement plus vite, et l'humeur de notre jeune homme n'en fut qu'améliorer, les cours de l'après-midi prirent fin et il put se rendre à l'entraînement à l'heure.

Aujourd'hui il n'avait pas besoin de se changer, il devait juste regarder des vidéos d'anciens matchs des équipes opposer pour y trouver leurs points faible et comprendre leur façon de jouer, c'est sympas de ne pas avoir à courir sous la pression d'un chien maléfique et de son maître armé jusqu'aux dents. Mais le problème avec le fait de devoir regarder les vidéos c'est qu'il doit la aussi faire semblant d'être le petit être naïf et qui n'a pas l'air de comprendre toutes les stratégies que l'on propose du premier coup.

-Sena, on va les battre MAX à deux !

Il sursauta au semi-cri de Monta, il avait un peu déconnecté de tout, il répondit à l'affirmative avec un sourire timide. Sena aimé beaucoup passer du temps avec Monta, c'était un ami fidèle et ils se battaient pour le même but.

Les autres souriaient de toutes leurs dents face à cette déclaration, c'est dans cette ambiance chaleureuse et amicale que le temps passa et que vers six heures ils partirent, chacun chez eux.

C'est ainsi qu'ils se séparèrent aux portes du lycée, Sena resta quelques minutes devant la grille le temps de souffler un peu.

Faire semblant est quelque chose de fatiguant et de frustrant. Quand il fut sur que personne n'était là, il rappela Yann, pour savoir l'heure, le lieu du rendez vous et le code vestimentaire.

Sena était enfin lui-même, un sourire sadique sur le visage, ses yeux d'ordinaire si naïfs briller d'excitation face aux péripéties à venir, même l'aura qui l'entourer avait changé. Il était tellement excité, tuer ou se battre n'était pas quelque chose de particulièrement agréable mais le fait de faire ça à des gens qui sont des sales pédophiles, ou violeur ou même des gens qui s'en prennent à des enfants, là oui c'était jouissif de leur faire mal, de les faire disparaître.

La conversation avec Yann était intéressante mais le temps passant il devait partir et donc raccrocher.

-apporte ton petit cul et ce que tu estimes nécessaire pour lui faire la peau, chaton.

C'est avec cette belle phrase que la conversation se termina et que Sena partit chez lui. Le fait est qu'il n'avait pas remarqué que quelqu'un l'avait entendu parler et l'avait vu changer d'attitude. Cette personne n'était autre que son Capitaine, Hiruma Yoichi, qui n'avait rien manquer des changements et de la discutions pleine de sous entendu qu'il n'avait jamais entendu de la bouche du plus jeune.

C'est ainsi qu'il sourit diaboliquement dans la nuit en ce disant qu'il faudrait peut-être qu'il fouille plus profondément dans la vie et le passé de son running back et en même temps il se mit à penser que ce sourire sadique rendais le plus jeune diablement sexy.

Il se mit une claque mentalement pour avoir eu ce genre de pensées et parti chez enfin chez lui, même les plus grands stratèges on besoin de repos.


	3. Chapter 2

Hey me revoilà, bon j'espère que le chapitre plaira.

Si jamais vous avez des questions ou autre n'hésitez pas~

* * *

Le week-end commence officiellement, c'est ce que pensa Sena quand il eut fini de préparer son sac, parce que non il n'allait pas partir directement de chez lui avec sa tenue de «jeux» et que pour que ses parents continuent à croire qu'il passe ces week-ends avec des amis c'est mieux de partir avec un sac avec des «vêtements de rechange» même si dans ce même sac il n'y a pas que des vêtements. Il s'y trouve juste quelques armes et documents sur le «problème » à régler.

Il partit après avoir souhaiter un bon week-end à ses parents, il ne s'en voulait pas de leur cacher la vérité sur ses activités, il voulait garder leur amour et aussi les préserver. Ils étaient gentils, attentionné et un peu naïf, il ne voulait pas qu'ils changent. Il avait vu à quel point la révélation de son identité en tant qu'Eyeshield les avaient choqué et qu'ils avaient eu peur pour lui alors que les dangers du foot américain sont bien insignifiants comparer à tout ce qu'il a pu vivre ou ce qu'il fera ce week-end.

C'est après une petite course qu'il arriva dans un hôtel de luxe, ou il allait passer les moments de pause avec Yann. C'était un hôtel au style moderne, la chambre avait un lit double, et quelque meuble simple mais beau tout comme la salle de bain qui elle était très grande. Mais la composition de la chambre est le cadet de leurs soucis, en réalité c'était la même chambre que d'habitude à chaque fois qu'ils devaient travailler dans ce quartier ils allaient ici. Le gang avait un accord avec plusieurs hôtels au quatre coins de la ville et cet accord ce résumé à leur garder une chambre vide dans laquelle sont stoker un grand nombre de matériels, tel que des armes, des plans, des outils pour espionner.

Yann arriva quelque minute plus tard, c'était un grand jeune homme qui avait en réalité 19ans, il est à moitié japonais à moitié américain, un grand bel homme finement muscler, il avait les cheveux courts noirs et des yeux de même couleur, C'est le partenaire de Sena pour la grande majorité du temps, les deux se complètent Sena étant plus à laisse au combat et lui au repérage. Ils s'entendaient bien, ils avaient même occasionnellement passé quelques nuits torrides ensemble, rien de sérieux juste pour se faire plaisir. Le plus jeune avait fini de se préparer, tout comme son partenaire.

Leurs tenues n'étaient pas faite pour être discrète, aujourd'hui leur «problème» à anéantir était un homme qui avait 55 ans, un homme d'affaires qui avait un fort penchant pour les enfants et adolescents, il aimait leur compagnie et plus. Il arrivait à se procurer des enfants par des combines pas légales, et pour les adolescents il venait les draguer dans les clubs et les faisaient ensuite chanter en leur disant qu'il les ferait arrêter pour être entré en club et avoir bu sans être majeur s'ils ne faisaient pas tout ce qu'il voulait. C'est comme ça qu'il procédait chaque week-end au même endroit et chaque week-end il repartait avec quelqu'un.

Ils avaient mis du temps à récupérer toutes ces informations, payer pas mal d'indicateurs et aujourd'hui enfin ils allaient avancer et dans les prochains jours cet homme allait disparaître.

C'est donc habiller de façon à attirer l'œil, donc en vêtements plutôt moulants qu'ils arrivèrent au club, il y avait des caméras partout dans ce genre d'endroit surtout pour prévenir des possibles bagarres mais aussi des possibles agression sexuelles. Ils allaient donc devoir se la jouer discret et faire en sorte que ce soit l'homme qui aborde l'un d'eux, Sena serait la proie c'est lui qui ressemble le plus aux types que l'homme drague habituellement. Sena se mit dans son champs de vision et dansa de façon sensuelle, le genre de danse qui ne peuvent laisser personne indifférente.

Yann était au bar, il surveille l'évolution de leur plan, qui ne mit pas longtemps à marcher.

Environ cinq minutes après le début de la danse l'homme avait déjà repéré Sena et partait déjà le voir. Il se montra coopératif et joua parfaitement son rôle et c'est ainsi qu'il finit par sortir dehors avec le vieux pervers suivi de près par Yann qui attendait le bon moment pour agir et c'est dans une ruelle sombre où tout s'accélère. Yann apparu derrière l'homme et lui mit un tissu humide sur la bouche, sur ce tissu il y avait de quoi à l'endormir pour un petit moment, suffisamment pour que nos deux jeunes hommes l'amène dans un immeuble abandonner et où personne ne pourrait le retrouver où l'entendre.

C'est ainsi que quelques heures plus tard l'homme se réveilla attacher au mur par des chaînes et en sous-vêtement. Il se mit instinctivement à paniquer et donc à appeler à l'aide, c'est à ce moment là que nos deux compères rentrèrent dans la salle, le plus vieux avec une caméra et l'autre armées de diverses arme à feu et d'un couteau de cuisine bien grand et bien coupant.

-le jeu commence vieux pervers, tu vas nous faire de jolis aveux sur toutes les conneries que tu as faites et peut être que ce joli couteau ne te fera pas trop de mal.

Un couinement apeuré sorti de la bouche du prisonnier, il se mit à pleurer comme un enfant mais n'avoua rien, certainement trop mort de peur pour pouvoir aligner deux mots de façon correcte. Ce fut le début des festivités, Sena s'approcha de lui avec un sourire sadique et commença par poser la lame froide sur la joue mouiller du «problème». Ce qui fit sursauter cette personne, et sourire d'avantage le plus jeune qui fit une entaille pas bien profonde mais douloureuse sur cette même joue, puis une deuxième et d'autres suivirent.

-Arrête de jouer, filmons le et après tu lui fera ce que tu veux mais je veux qu'il soit reconnaissable sur la vidéo.

Sena se mit donc en retrait, son compères pris la parole et se rapprocha du prisonnier et lui ordonna de tout avouer sur ses pratiques horribles, de tout expliquer en détails, de donner les noms des personnes au courant ou qui partagent la même «passion» que lui, il prit un temps monstre à tout raconter sa voix étant coupée par les couinements pathétiques ainsi que les sanglots qu'il poussait.

L'histoire avançant nos deux malfrats était de plus en plus énervée, celui qui filmer savait contenir sa rage et rester calme en apparence au moins pour que l'enregistrement ne sois pas trop flou ou mouvementer. Sena lui par contre ne savait pas se contenir dans des moments pareils et il tremblait, son regard était sombre, si des yeux pouvaient tuer cet homme serait mort depuis longtemps, il n'attendait qu'une chose c'était de pouvoir passer ses nefs sur l'homme qui parlait en ce moment même de lui faire payer le fait d'avoir brisé tant de vie et de continuer à vivre pourtant normalement avec un travail stable, même une famille.

Après de longues minutes d'aveux, l'homme avait fini de tout dire, il était maintenant entrain de supplier pour rester en vie en larmes. Yann arrêta la caméra et sortit dans la pièce, il savait tout comme Sena que l'homme ne sortirait jamais vivant d'ici, il le laissa seul avec lui.

-A mon tour maintenant, tu as brisé tant de vie, je vais te briser petit à petit pour que tu finisses ta pitoyable vie dans d'affreuses souffrances et dans une grande humiliation.

C'est ainsi qu'il passa plusieurs heures à torturer cet homme, à se défouler et passer ses nerfs, à chaque fois c'était une sorte de vengeance pour ce qu'on lui avait fait étant petit à un moment il ne voyer même plus l'homme devant lui, il voyer juste l'homme qui l'avait violet quand il était jeune et il s'imaginait que c'était lui qu'il torturer jusqu'à la mort et c'est ainsi que les coups devenaient plus fort sans aucun contrôle. Plus rien n'avait d'importance à ce moment-là sauf que l'homme en face de lui ressente autans de souffrance qu'il a pu en créer. C'est comme ça que l'homme finit par mourir dans de grandes souffrance, et que Sena se retrouva plutôt couvert de sang.

Il rangea ces armes et sortit de la pièce sans un regard pour le cadavre, il se sentait soulager comme à chaque fois, d'un coté il voulait rentrer dormir et d'un autre il avait envie de se défouler d'une façon ou d'une autre.

C'est comme ça qu'il retrouva Yann qui l'attendait pas tellement loin de la pièce, il donna une serviette au plus jeune pour qu'il enlève au moins une partie du sang sur son visage, de toute façon un portera un masque en papier sur la partie base du visage. Après ce bref nettoyage et le temps que Yann appelle pour dire que le problème était réglé, ils purent partir, retourner à l'hôtel le temps qu'on leur disent quoi faire pour le reste du week-end.

-Allons-y chaton, essayons de pas nous faire remarquer, ça ne nous aiderait pas si quelqu'un remarquer le fait que tu sois couvert de sang.

Ils se firent donc direct pour rejoindre leur chambre, une fois rentrer Sena parti prendre une douche, les vêtements seraient bon à jeter vu tout le sang qu'il pouvait s'y trouver dessus. Il prit son temps à la douche, le temps de tout faire partir que ce soit le sang ou même les sensations du toucher de cet homme quand il avait commencé à le draguer. Il se sentait mieux sous l'eau chaude, il aimait bien réfléchir à tout et n'importe quoi, c'est après une de ses grandes réflexions sous la douche qu'il s'était rendu compte que non il n'était pas bizarre de ne pas trouver les filles attirantes mais qu'il était gay.

C'est aussi à ce moment-là qu'il réfléchissait à sa vie, au début quand il est entré dans l'équipe il avait songé à raconter la réalité sur sa vie à Hiruma, mais il a eu peur que ça mène à du chantage ou même pire un aller pour la police. C'est comme ça que tout est resté secret, de toute façon ils étaient suffisamment discret et Hiruma avait d'autres gens à faire chanter que ce qui l'écouter déjà au doigt et à l'œil sans aucune menace.

Après cette longue douche qui fut aussi un portail sur ses souvenir passer que Sena sorti nu de la pièce sans aucune pudeur, surtout parce qu'ils s'étaient déjà vu nus nombres de fois à poils.

-J'ai eu le reste du planning on dors jusqu'à ce soir et on va reprendre le contrôle d'une boîte avec les autres. Enfin si tu veux on peut toujours faire plus que dormir chaton.

Le regard noir de Sena lui répondit, en partie pour le chaton et aussi parce que là il voulait juste dormir, ce soir il allait y avoir de la bagarre. Ils n'avaient pas vu le temps passer avec l'autre, ils y avaient passé la nuit entière et une parti de la journée, jusqu'à 13h. Actuellement il devait être 15h et ils avaient quartier libre jusqu'à 23h, donc quelques heures de sommeil bien mériter se profiler pour nos deux jeunes hommes.

Ils se couchèrent donc dans le même lit, l'un nue et l'autre encore en tenue de la veille, ils n'en avaient rien à fiche tout ce qu'il compter pour le moment c'était de se reposer le plus.

Sauf que Sena dormant ainsi il n'entendit pas son téléphone vibrait, il ne vit pas non plus les nombreux messages de son démon de capitaine qui lui ordonnait de venir au lycée pour l'on ne sait quelles raisons.

Ces messages loupés vont entraîner de lourdes répercussions.


	4. Chapter 3

Voici la suite~

j'espère que vous aimerez, et je vais continuer d'essayer de poster régulièrement

* * *

Ce n'est qu'après quelques heures de sommeil que nos deux jeunes hommes se réveillèrent au doux son du réveil donc dans un état de plutôt mauvaise humeur qui explique le fait que ce dit réveil fit un vol plané à l'autre bout de la pièce. Le plus vieux des deux partit prendre une douche pendant que l'autre profiter d'un peu de repos supplémentaire. Ils mangèrent un peu par la suite et finirent par se préparer tranquillement, les tenues sont plutôt semblables à celles d'hier en peut être un peu plus confortable histoire de pouvoir bouger librement. Après avoir regardé des programmes à la con sur la TV il fut l'heure de partir retrouver les autres. C'était tout proche de leur lieu de résidence temporaire. C'est comme ça que qu'ils furent les premiers au point de rendez-vous une boîte de nuit où un autre gang était en train d'essayer de faire sa loi, c'était des nouveaux mais il y a un principe de base on ne touche pas au territoire des autres sauf si l'on est prèt à régler ça dans le sang et la sueur. Ils retrouvèrent rapidement d'autres membres, tous plus vieux que Sena, il était le plus jeune en même temps il devait son entrer dans ce groupe par des circonstances exceptionnelles et d'ailleurs personne à part les plus haut placé qui eux étaient là à ce moment, celui qui l'a ramené et Yann personne ne savait comment cela se faisait. C'était une des conditions qu'il avait exigées, oui il avait eu le cran d'exiger quelque chose de personnes aussi dangereuses.

Le cran il n'en manquait pas, du moins avec eux dans sa vie de lycée il devait en manquer, il devait faire en sorte au moins qu'ont le croit, mais toutes ses réactions ne sont pas feintes quand il est avec eux loin de là, il arrive qu'il bégaye ou qu'il soit tout simplement heureux de passer du temps avec eux , de jouer et s'entraîner avec eux comme il pourrait l'être si il avait été un adolescent normal. Il est un adolescent normal à mis temps, là il était le dangereux membre d'une organisation criminelle parce que oui il savait très bien que ce n'était pas très légal de faire partie de ce groupe et qu'ils étaient des criminels, lui comprit mais il adhérait à certains de leurs principes, il se battait pour ça.

Il y avait le Sena tout mignon, tout gentil et bon joueur et le Sena violent, impatient et qui ne supporte pas de ne pas réussir à résoudre un problème, ah oui en plus il y a maintenant Eyeshield, le grand joueur plus rapide que la lumière, qui était fort mais gentil. Il y avait trois Sena pour un seul corps, il arrive que les trois empiètent les uns sur les autres et que certains point de personnalités ressortent dans les mauvais timings. Comme maintenant quand un des membres arriva derrière lui et lui toucha l'épaule et qu'il sursauta et couina de façon pas très virile comme il le fait quand il fuit le chien démoniaque. Tout le monde à l'habitude, mais il n'empêche que à chaque fois cela lui vaut de longues moqueries.

Tout le monde était là, il était temps de faire comprendre leur présence aux squatteurs. Leurs tatouages étant fait pour ça à ce moment là, Sena n'avait qu'à retirer sa veste pour que l'on voit le sien son t-shirt étant suffisamment décolleté pour, pour les autres c'était variable selon là où ils avaient choisi de l'avoir. La seule condition quand on le fait c'est de choisir un endroit qui peut être facilement montré sans avoir à se déshabiller et en même temps facile à cacher pour le reste du temps. Bref, c'est comme ça que le groupe de jeunes gens se fit remarquer, un des squatteurs vint à leur rencontre et leur fit signe de passer à l'arrière de la boîte, ce qui était banal, un boîte remplie d'innocents n'étant pas le lieux adapter pour un règlement de comptes.

Ils se trouvèrent tous dehors, enfin tous, il n'y avait pas tout le gang loin de là, ils seraient justes dix pour cette fois et en face ils n'étaient pas beaucoup plus nombreux. Certainement parce qu'ils n'avaient pas prévu d'être dérangé dans leur fête. Les deux groupes se regarder sans aucune amitié, aucun ne bouger ils attendaient comme un signal. Qui ne tarda pas.

-De quel droit pensez vous pouvoir vous approprier notre territoire sans passer par une petite rencontre avec nous les bleus.

-Depuis que vous n'avez pas le niveau pour nous battre, autans évités de vous faire du mal en essayant de nous battre.

C'est là que tout a commencé, tout est allé très vite. Tous savaient que le premier qui fuit, tombe dans les pommes ou meurt aura perdu, il en va de récupérer leur territoire mais aussi de garder leurs réputations. Le combat commence, certains n'avaient qu'une personne en face d'eux mais les plus petits, ceux qui avaient l'air le plus faible comme Sena se retrouve souvent avec deux personnes comme maintenant. Mais ce n'était pas un problème, c'était distrayant mais ils n'avaient pas le même niveau. Ils n'étaient pas très rapide néanmoins ils réussirent quand même à le toucher, ils étaient armés, ce n'était pas le cas de Sena qui était au corps-à-corps donc plus facilement accessible.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, tout était terminé, il ne restait que leur chef debout au milieu des corps inconscients de ses subordonnées. Il avait sous-estimé les personnes en face de lui et il avait perdu.

-Perdu, perdu, tu quittes ce lieu avec tous tes hommes, tu ne reviens jamais et tu ne nous contraries plus jamais. C'est compris?

Si jamais l'un de nous vous revoit où entend simplement quelque chose qui nous déplait cette fois on ne sera pas aussi gentil et on vous éradiquera.

Une fois sûr que l'homme avait bien compris le message et était mort de peur, ils partirent chacun de leur côté, chez eux ou dans l'hôtel du week-end. C'est une fois arriver à l'hôtel, après avoir retiré ses vêtements tacher et attendant pour la douche après Yann que Sena vit enfin les messages de son capitaine. Il commença subitement à paniquer en voyant le nombre qu'il avait envoyés, le dernier datant de trente minutes, lui disait que si il ne rappliquer pas avant huit heures du mat il viendrait le chercher par la peau du cul. Il n'y avait pas écrit exactement ça, il y avait de nombreuses insultes dues à l'énervement certainement mais c'était le propos en somme. Sena se décida d'y aller avant que le dis démons passe chez ses parents qui eux pensent qu'il passe ses week-ends avec les gens de l'équipe. En gros si Hiruma se pointe chez lui, tous ses alibis tombent à l'eau et tout risquerait de ce savoir. Il rentra dans la salle de bain pour prévenir Yann et lui piquer ses fringues propre. Après avoir brièvement expliqué la situation et rassurer son ami en lui disant qu'il le préviendrait de tout ce qui se passera et de s'il pourra revenir, Sena s'habilla et parti avec juste son portable.

Il envoya un message à Hiruma en courant, pour lui dire qu'il arrivait. Il mit une quinzaine de minutes à arriver au local, il faisait nuit noire, tout était désert et normalement cela devrait être fermé mais si c'était ouvert c'est certainement à cause d'un chantage fait au proviseur. Il frappa à la porte, il devait redevenir le Sena fragile. Hiruma ouvrit la porte mais ne réagit pas comme d'habitude, il observa Sena, longuement sans que le plus jeune comprenne.

-Putain c'est quoi ces fringues et ce que tu as sur le visage fucking chibi.

Le dit chibi comprit à ce moment-là que dans la précipitation il avait fait deux erreurs, prendre les fringues de Yann qui sont trop grandes pour lui et qui avaient un style plutôt différent du Sena habituel, il portait un pantalon en similis cuir ainsi qu'un pull blanc et l'autre erreur étant d'être parti sans prendre de douche ou même se regarder dans une glace, il avait oublié de retirer les traces du dernier combat que ce soit les blessures où juste les taches du sang des abrutis qui l'avaient sous-estimé.

Comment justifier tout ça de façon crédible, comment faire pour que le plus vieux ne trouve pas de faille dans sa réponse, comment être sûr qu'il n'allait pas creuser ses recherches sur Sena selon la réponse de celui-ci. Par chance le temps que son cerveau cherche une réponse potable, Hiruma pris ça pour sa façon habituelle de communiquer, il crut que le petit avait encore été agresser dans la rue par des gens mal intentionnés. Sena n'eut donc jamais à répondre aux premières questions du plus vieux qui pour le moment le fit rentrer dans le local.

-Qui t'a attaqué? Déshabilles-toi que l'on regarde si tu dois finir à l'hôpital.

Alors là ça tournait mal, si il se déshabille, le plus vieux va voir les anciennes cicatrices ou même pire le tatouage, il avait jusqu'à maintenant tout géré pourquoi d'un coup tout avait l'air compliquer.

Il bégaya une phrase étrange disant qu'il allait bien et que c'était pas la peine. Ce genre de réponse paru énerver plus qu'autre chose Hiruma qui s'approcha de lui jusqu'à que le plus jeune soit contre le mur. Tout sembler mal parti, comment faire pour réussir à ce sortir de cette situation, son téléphone sonna à ce moment-là. Il allait s'excuser pour répondre quand le plus vieux lui prit le téléphone des mains et répondit.

-Que veux-tu au fucking chibi? Lui dire que Yann veut lui parler? Il est plutôt occupé là donc non.

Il raccrocha sans attendre de réponses, son attention n'avait jamais bougé du plus jeune qui sombrer de plus en plus dans la panique, et qui avait blêmi à l'entente du prénom de la personne qui l'appeler. S'il avait appelé c'est qu'ils avaient de nouveau une mission, le problème c'est que là Hiruma à décrocher et Hiruma pensait tout savoir sur les connaissances de Sena si il se rendait compte que ce n'était pas le cas il allait fouiller et si il s'y prenait bien il trouverait qui est Yann et ce qu'il faisait, peut être même il trouverait que Sena fait partie d'une organisation. La panique avait pris le dessus sur tout, il n'arrivait plus à réfléchir correctement, tout aller s'effondrait, que faire, que faire?

-Qui est ce Yann? Tu comptes parler un jour où je vais devoir t'y forcer? Ou même trouver la réponse moi-même?

Rien ne sortit de la bouche du plus jeune, rien ne voulait en sortir, il venait d'avoir une idée et si Yann réagissait comme il le pensait après la réponse au téléphone, il pourrait peut-être s'en sortir pas sans dire de certaines choses mais il était dans une position où si il ne donnait rien à la personne en face de lui, il ne pourrait pas s'en sortir sans que tout sois découvert. Il était donc question de gagner du temps, il aller devoir occuper ce démon sans l'énerver plus. Comment faire? C'est à ce moment-là qu'il le regarda enfin, et en plus de l'énervement, il vit aussi de l'inquiétude avec de l'incompréhension dans les yeux du plus vieux. Il allait se servir de ça, de cette inquiétude, il se mit à pleurer, comme s'il avait peur de la personne en face de lui, et ça marcha. Le plus vieux fut pris au dépourvu, il ne comprit rien à ce qui se passer, peut-être avait il était trop loin pour une fois, il devait faire quoi maintenant que le gamin pleurer? Sena se laissa glissait contre le mur pour s'asseoir au sol, quitte à devoir l'occuper un moment autans être bien installé. Le démon s'assit à coté de lui complètement paumer, il n'osa plus rien demander, il prit juste le plus jeune dans ses bras. Sena continuée à réfléchir mais se sentait un peu perturber par ce contact, c'était un contact gentil, c'était la première fois qu'Hiruma faisait ça. Il se sentit mal soudainement de le manipuler à ce point. Le temps semblait s'être arrêté.


	5. Chapter 4

Hey, voilà la suite.

Mes cours étant plutôt compliquer je vais peut être mettre plus temps que les autres fois pour poster mais je vais faire sorte de ne jamais attendre trop longtemps ~~

si jamais vous voulez donner votre avis sur l'histoire, allez y~

Combien de temps cela faisait qu'ils étaient dans cette position, aucun des deux ne sembler y penser ou même le savoir. Mais ce doux moment fut interrompu par une porte qui claque, c'était un Yann trempé et essouffler qui entra comme une furie dans le local. Enfin, il avait bien réagi comme Sena l'avait prévu, il allait donc pouvoir s'en sortir au moins de façon temporaire avant de trouver mieux.

Hiruma ce leva d'un coup, retrouvant un comportement «normal», il avait son grand sourire et son arme dans la main, si il savait que l'homme en face de lui savait certainement mieux s'en servir que lui et n'avait absolument pas peur de lui. Sena ce leva aussi, mais resta derrière Hiruma le temps de voir sa réaction à l'intrusion d'un inconnu dans le local, Yann lui fit son plus beau sourire et se présenta en tendant la main vers Hiruma, bon c'est une façon de faire mais peut-être pas la meilleure.

-Que veux-tu ? Je t'ai dit qu'il était occupé.

-je m'en fiche, on a autre chose de plus important à faire .

Bon finit le semblant de gentillesse des deux cotés, Là on aurait dit deux gamins qui se bâter pour un jouet sauf que le jouet en question cette fois était Sena et qu'il avait bien l'intention de parler et de ne pas laisser le choix de son sort à d'autres personnes. Les deux hommes se jauger du regard, il allait falloir mettre les choses au clair avant que Hiruma soit trop intrigué par le personnage devant lui, avant qu'il pense à devoir faire des recherches sur toute la vie de cette personne. Sena se plaça entre les deux, en un regard il fit comprendre à Yann qu'il allait faire quelque chose et que celui-ci devait le suivre sans réfléchir,.

-stop tous les deux, asseyez-vous, Hiruma je vais tout te dire, je dois vraiment faire autre chose.

Yann s'assit sans attendre, il n'avait aucune idée de ce que Sena allait faire mais il avait entièrement confiance en lui et savait qu'il était capable construire un mensonge à partir de rien. Hiruma lui mis plus de temps à s'asseoir, il regarde longtemps le petit running back devant lui histoire d'être sur de la réaction à adopter. Sena s'assit donc par la suite à coté de Yann, même si une grande partie de ce qu'il allait dire était un mensonge il allait quand même devoir utiliser une part de vérité, et il n'aurait jamais voulu parler de cette vérité.

-C'est compliqué à dire mais les week-ends, je suis avec lui tout le temps, j'ai dû mentir à mes parents, ils pensent que je suis avec l'équipe. J'ai du leur caché quelque chose et je ne veux pas qu'ils l'apprennent un jour. Quand j'avais six ans , ils m'ont laissé chez des gens pendant plusieurs mois, je ne me souviens pas de quels liens ils avaient avec eux mais ils n'étaient pas gentils, pendant ses mois là, je me suis fait battre et violé plusieurs fois, il y avait des violences physiques mais aussi morales, A un moment un membre de leur famille l'a remarqué et il m'a sauvé de chez eux, il m'a élevé plusieurs années dans un lieu plus agréable, mais l'on n'a rien dis à mes parents , je ne veux pas qu'ils pensent que c'est de leurs fautes, je ne veux pas qu'ils s'en veuillent, je veux qu'ils continuent à me regarder normalement mais chaque week-end je vais à des réunions avec Yann, des réunions où on apprend à vivre avec ce genre de choses , c'est là-bas qu'on s'est connu. J'ai besoin de ses réunions, je veux y aller, c'est pour ça que je ne peux pas être là le week-end.

Sena avait fini de parler, il tremblait, c'était la première fois qu'il avait à en parler vraiment, il avait du mal, il avait mal tout simplement, il se sentait sale, mais il n'avait pas eu le choix. Un secret tombé, un seul sur tout ce qu'il avait risqué de faire tomber en ne disant rien. Mais il n'était pas prêt et même si la main compatissante sur sa cuisse l'aider un peu, ce n'était pas suffisant, il voulait sortir, il voulait partir loin. Mais là il devait faire face à l'impact de cette révélation sur son capitaine. En voir son regard, il était surpris, inquiet encore peut-être mais il ne garda pas cette expression longtemps, il remit son masque neutre, ce qui n'était pas plus mal Sena n'avait pas envie de voir de l'inquiétude, il n'avait pas envie qu'on pense à lui en l'associent à ça. Mais les questions arrivèrent, comment s'appeler ces gens? Ouùsont ils? Sena ne mentit pas non plus sur ça, il lui expliqua qu'ils étaient mort quelques temps après dans un accident de voiture, il lui donna les noms. Sena lui demanda si ils pouvaient y aller, qu'il avait besoin de sortir,. Le plus vieux accepta, il les laissa commencé à partir mais quand Yann fut dehors il retint Sena par le bras pour le tirer contre lui et le serrer dans ses bras, il lui parla à l'oreille.

-Je ne dirais rien ,je ne creuserais pas cette histoire mais plus jamais de mensonges et parle-moi s'il y a besoin je n'utiliserais rien contre toi.

Il le lâcha, Sena hocha la tête et sortit de la pièce, il avait compris qu'il ne devait jamais parler ce qui venait de se passer , personne ne devait savoir que le «démon» pouvait avoir des réactions humaines et de toute façon il n'en parlerait pas, parce qu'il ne veut pas devoir expliquer son histoire. C'est comme ça que nos deux jeunes hommes retournèrent dans le silence à l'hôtel, ils mirent un long moment à y arriver, la pluie avait repris pendant ce temps mais Sena s'en fichait, il était épuisé, il voulait juste dormir et Yann ne voulait rien dire de peur de brusquer le plus jeune. Il n'aurait jamais pensé que Sena parlerait un jour de ça a quelqu'un, même si c'était pour un mensonge, si il en avait parlé à cet homme c'est que sans le savoir il avait confiance en lui, pas assez pour lui dire toute la vérité mais plus qu'avec la plupart des gens déjà. Sena avait besoin de dormir, Yann le laissa faire, en réalité il n'avait pas encore eu de nouvelle de leurs supérieurs, il s'inquiétait simplement de savoir Sena là-bas dans ses vêtements et avec les traces du combat, il avait certes tilté un long moment après le départ du plus jeune mais quand même quelle idée de partir d'un coup.

Yann profita du sommeil du plus jeune pour sortir de la chambre pour appeler ses supérieurs, enfin la personne qui avait ramené Sena quand il était petit pour lui expliquer ce qui s'était passé et qu'il surveille quand même un peu le capitaine de l'équipe voir si il va essayer de fouiller un peu plus que ce qu'on lui a dit. Il partit ensuite regarde la TV le temps que le plus jeune se réveille ou qu'on leur donne quelque chose à faire. Rien ne se passa avant le réveil de Sena qui était toujours autant secoué, il avait besoin de faire partir cette tension, cet énervement qui était à l'intérieur de lui mais rien, aucun problème à régler, il ne pouvait pas s'en prendre à des inconnus ou des innocents juste parce qu'il était incapable de supporter son passé. Il devait faire quelque chose, c'est pour ça qu'il appela l'homme qui l'avait ramené, il avait besoin de le voir et celui-ci par chance tenait un lieu où il était possible de passer ses nerfs. Ils se donnèrent rendez-vous, on était dimanche donc il lui restait moins de la journée pour aller mieux. Ce soir il devrait rentrer chez lui, aller bien et recommencer une semaine de cours.

C'est comme ça que Yann et lui partirent jusqu'au point de rendez-vous, Le plus vieux l'accompagna histoire de pouvoir la ramener chez lui après et être sûr que tout aller bien se passer. Ils mirent de longues minutes pour arriver, ils trouvèrent un homme, plutôt grand, muscler, japonais avec des cheveux longs poivre et sel, pas que cette personne soit vieille, il avait presque la trentaine, c'était lui le sauveur de Sena. Il s'appelait Zan, enfin non il ne s'appelait pas comme ça mais Sena l'appelait comme ça et tous les autres aussi, tout comme Sena était appelé Chaton, lui c'était Zan, c'est déjà un surnom plus flatteur.

Cet homme était le propriétaire d'une salle d'entraînement, que ce soit en arts martiaux, ou en boxe, il y en avait pour tous les goûts et pour tous les types de personnes. C'était exactement ce dont Sena avait besoin, il avait besoin de se défouler, et quelques match ici devrait bien marcher. Il se réfugiait souvent ici quand il avait besoin et qu'il n'avait aucun autre moyen pour faire passer cette tension.

-Alors chaton, tu te changes et toi aussi la grande perche et vous aller vous battre l'un contre l'autre, ça manque de monde aujourd'hui donc on va faire avec. Au moins ça vous entraînera un peu.

Ils s'exécutèrent, même si il avait l'air gentil, il ne fallait pas l'énerver, c'était un homme fort plus fort que nos deux jeunes gens réunis malgré son âge plus avancer. En cinq minutes ils étaient en tenue et en place sur le ring. Ça allait être un combat libre, pas d'armes mais le droit à tous les arts martiaux ou même tout genres de boxes. Juste de quoi à se défouler sans grand danger, Ils avaient un arbitre, et suffisamment de matériels pour ce soigner. Le combat commença, Sena donnait tout, il ne pensait plus à rien si ce n'est faire partir cette sensation qui le poursuit depuis hier. Yann lui essayer de paraît les coups et de répondre aussi mais sans pour autant donner tout, ce que Sena avait vu et qui l'agaça d'autans plus.

-Bouge-toi Yann, c'est qui le chaton de nous deux là?

Ce fut comme un électrochoc pour Yann, il n'aimait pas se faire prendre de haut et encore moins par un de ses camarades, il se mit enfin à jouer sans se retenir. Le combat s'emballa à ce moment-là, les coups s'échangèrent à une vitesse folle, avec puissance aussi. Chacun en récolta quelques blessures, pas bien grosse mais un peu de sang fut perdu. Cela dura pendant près de trente minutes avant que Yann eut pris le dessus, Sena était épuisé. Ils s'arrêtèrent, c'était le moment de boire, de reprendre son souffle, de se soigner aussi pour Yann le nez et pour Sena la lèvre du bas, ça laisserait des traces pour quelques jours mais à ce moment-là c'était le cadet de leurs soucis. Cette sensation était partie, maintenant il savait qu'il allait devoir parler avec Zan, lui expliquer ce qu'il csest passé hier, Yann savait qu'ils avaient besoin de parler seul, il partit donc à la douche les laissant seuls. Une fois seul Zan regarda Sena et prit la parole.

-Tu m'expliques ce qui s'est passé, qui est cet Hiruma?

-Hiruma, c'est le capitaine de l'équipe de football américain dans laquelle je suis, c'est un homme impressionnant, il sait tout sur tout le monde, il est très intelligent, mais il est un peu méchant avec les gens. Il les fait chanter avec les informations qu'il récolte au fil du temps mais avec moi il est gentil, il n'a pas vraiment cherché à fouiller dans mon passer même si il n'aurait rien trouvé vu qu'on a tout camouflé, il ne sait pas tout sur moi mais il essaye de me protéger et il s'inquiète. Hier j'ai dû aller le voir mais j'ai fait une bêtise, c'était après le combat et j'y suis allé avec les vêtements de Yann et sans me nettoyer, quand il m'a vu il a voulu savoir, il a cru qu'on m'avait fait du mal et à ce moment-là je savais plus comment faire. Si ce que je disais n'était pas suffisamment convaincant il risquait de creuser et peut-être qu'il trouverait un petit truc qui le ramènerait à nous, c'est là que Yann a appelé, ce qui a créé encore plus de questions mais j'ai trouvé la solution à ce moment-là. Après j'ai dû l'occuper jusqu'à que Yann arrive et pour ça j'ai pleuré et il m'a pris dans ses bras. C'était gentil, agréable, il ne fait jamais ce genre de choses avec nous, il est plus du genre à nous hurlait dessus. J'ai perdu la notion du temps, je suis resté dans ses bras jusqu'à que Yann arrive et là j'ai dû dire à Hiruma que si je pouvais pas être là les week-ends c'était à cause de réunions pour les victimes de viol et violences, j'ai du tout lui dire comme ça il ne découvrait pas le reste. D'un côté ça me donne l'impression de moins lui mentir si il sait ça. Il a dit qu'il ne chercherait pas plus loin mais que je ne devais plus mentir. Devant Yann j'ai faits comme si ça ne m'avait pas autant affecté mais je n'aime pas lui mentir mais en même temps je sais que je ne peux pas lui dire tout. J'ai confiance en lui, c'est la première fois depuis longtemps que ça arrive.

Le plus vieux resta silencieux après cette déclaration, Sena était encore jeune, il n'y avait qu'avec Zan qu'il s'autorisait à avoir des faiblesses, et à se conduire comme le jeune qu'il était censé être. Il n'y avait qu'a lui qu'il oser parler de tout, que ce soit des techniques de combat aux questions sentimentales. Il était comme un père numéro deux, certainement parce qu'il avait eu une grande place dans la vie du plus jeune pendant les années où ses parents n'étaient pas là.

Si Sena avait parlé de cette période à cet homme, Zan lui dit qu'un jour il viendrait avec lui le voir, parce que oui c'était peut-être un membre d'un gang, mais il n'en restait pas moins surprotecteur par rapport à Sena et il voulait ce faire lui-même un avis sur le capitaine. Surtout il voulait voir le comportement de son protéger près de cet homme. Sena ne parlait pas souvent de ses connaissances pas parce qu'il ne les aimait pas mais parce qu'il n'y pensait pas pendant le week-end.

Mais là il avait parlé de quelqu'un, il avait même dit qu'il avait confiance, il ne savait pas pourquoi il avait dit tout ça mais il le pensait.

-Que dirais-tu que je passe te voir dans la semaine au lycée, un entraînement ou un match si tu veux? On dira que je suis un ami de ta famille et je pourrais voir le fameux capitaine.

Sena accepta, il fut même content de cette proposition, il voulait savoir ce que penserait Zan, son avis était important pour lui et là il aller le voir jouer avec ses coéquipiers. Il allait le voir jouant un rôle, celui du petit Sena tout fragile mais aussi il allait voir Eyeshield en action.

Yann sorti des vestiaires habiller, la discutions entre Sena et l'homme aux cheveux gris s'arrêta et le plus jeune parti à la douche. Quinze minutes plus tard, il était prêt, il commencer à être tard. Sena devait bientôt rentrer chez lui. Le temps de ranger le local et Yann et lui partirent chercher leurs affaires dans la chambre d'hôtel. Une fois le tout récupéré, ils partirent chacun de leurs cotés, chacun aller retourner à sa petite vie tranquille jusqu'au week-end prochain ou jusqu'au prochain appel pour une mission. Sena ne courut pas pour une fois, il marcha tranquillement profitant de l'ambiance de la ville, du calme des gens qui profitaient de la fin de leurs derniers jours de week-end. Il mit plus d'une heure a rentrer chez lui.

Il fut accueilli par son chat qui avait l'air ravi de le revoir et il retrouva ses parents regardant un programme de variétés, ils avaient l'air heureux de le revoir. Sena resta avec eux un peu, le temps de leur raconter son «super week-end d'entraînement» et de les écouter parler de leur petit week-end en amoureux. Il était fatigué, il partit dans sa chambre et au lit rapidement. Juste le temps de se déshabiller, de faire son sac pour le lendemain, régler le réveil et il se mit dans le lit.

Ça avait été un week-end agiter, il appréhender de revoir le capitaine même si il se sentait moins coupable, il y avait déjà moins de mensonges, il avait aussi peur de voir de la pitié dans ses yeux en permanence. Il faudra aussi trouver une raison à sa lèvre abîmée mais il n'eut pas le temps de la trouver et s'endormit bien vite.


	6. Chapter 5

_Hey~~_

 _la suite est arrivé plus vite que prévu, surtout parce que j'avais pris un peu d'avance, bon du coup là je n'ai plus du tout d'avance._

* * *

Le bruit strident du réveil fit sortir Sena de son sommeil paisible, la journée allait commencer, pas d'entraînement le lundi matin mais les cours directement, cet après-midi par contre un match d'entraînement avec une équipe mystère mais d'après Hiruma une équipe de danger, des racailles ou quelque chose du genre enfin quelque chose pour les entraînaient aux ruses et aux attaques fourbes. Ça aller être sympas, à voir si ça aller vraiment être des terreurs en face. Sena avait encore le temps pour partir, il prit donc tout son temps pour se laver, déjeuner et même parler un peu avec ses parents en jouant avec Pitt. Il partit tranquillement en cours, c'était une mâtiner de printemps tranquille, c'était une journée qui commençait bien, il était à l'heure, les cours se passèrent tranquillement, il retrouva ses amis pour la pause repas. Le repas d'avant match, c'était un repas avec toute l'équipe peu importe en quelle année ils se trouvent, ils étaient tous ensemble et ils en étaient heureux. C'était un peu de douceur après ce week-end de dingue.

Hiruma n'avait pas changé de comportement, il n'avait fait aucune allusion à ce qui s'était passé la nuit de ce week-end. Tant mieux, il n'avait pas besoin d'un autre confrontation à ce sujet, une seule était suffisante pour toute une vie. Le repas avait beau se passer bien il n'était pas fameux c'était au tour des frères qui ne sont pas réellement frère qui avait eu à faire le repas. C'était toujours comme ça les jours de match, ils piocher un nom et celui qui avait été piocher devait faire le repas pour tout le monde. C'était étrange mais une idée plutôt sympathique, ça éviter que ce soit toujours la même personne qui fasse le repas ou que certains ne mangent pas parce qu'ils ont ou oublier leur repas ou eu la flemme de le faire. Sena faisait partit des rares personnes à n'avoir jamais été piocher, tant mieux parce que vu ses talents culinaires il risquerait plus d'empoisonner tout le monde que de les aider. C'est un pied en cuisine, mais vraiment la dernière fois qu'il avait tenté de se faire à manger, il avait fait cramer la moitié de la cuisine, par chance c'était pendant un week-end, un jour où il était à l'hôtel. En conclusion, jamais il ne fallait qu'il cuisine, jamais jamais. Il soupçonnait Mamorie de l'avoir dit aux autres et qu'ils s'arrangent pour ne pas que Sena soit prit, ils devaient peut-être avoir peur pour leurs estomacs.

Ils partirent dans le Lycée des adversaires, ils se changeront là-bas et le match aura lieux là-bas aussi. Il n'y aurait pas beaucoup de public, quelques élèves de leur lycée et de celui de leurs adversaires et certainement des gens fan de football américain, peut-être même des gens des autres équipes venu voir les progrès de leurs potentiels rivaux. C'était un lycée en mauvais état, c'était couvert de graffitis, les bâtiments avaient l'air sale. Les élèves qu'ils croisèrent avaient l'air d'en avoir rien à foutre de leur présence, l'atmosphère n'était pas tellement sympathique. Ils allèrent tous voir le terrain, qui étonnement était bien entretenu et dans un bon état. En même temps l'équipe de foot américain était la seule chose qui marchait correctement donc la seule chose dont le lycée s'occuper un peu. L'équipe ennemie n'était pas là encore, elle devait se préparer et eux aussi. Sena reçut un message à ce moment-là, un message de Yann qui le prévenait que Zan et lui serait là en tant que spectateur pour le match, qu'ils étaient déjà là, c'était une bonne nouvelle, il les chercha du regard mais ne vit rien. Trop de monde peut être, Hiruma qui l'avait vu regarder la foule du regard et qui avait remarqué Yann l'attrapa à l'écart du groupe.

-Si tu cherches la furie de ce week-end, il est sur la gauche dans les gradins à coté d'un mec aux cheveux gris.

Surpris, voilà c'était ça, Sena était surpris, que Hiruma ait remarqué Yann et qu'il lui est dit où il était. Mais aussi content, que son capitaine fasse attention à lui et qu'il le comprenne sans avoir à parler. Il le remercia, il avait un grand sourire et était de bonne humeur, son capitaine aussi avait l'air de bonne humeur ou alors c'était le grand sourire qui donnait cette impression. Ils devaient partir se changer et ce fut le début des problèmes, L'équipe entière était rentré dans les différents vestiaires doubles quand Sena et Hiruma nos deux derniers croisèrent un élève, qui n'était pas en tenue donc certainement pas un joueur mais il était autre chose, Sena mis quelques secondes à le comprendre mais la personne en face de lui était un des abrutit qu'il avait massacré pendant la bataille derrière la boîte. Il était sacrément amoché, il avait aussi l'air d'avoir reconnu Sena qui avait fait la connerie de ne pas porter de masque ce week-end et le regard qu'il lui lancer ne laisser pas place à beaucoup d'interprétation, il voulait sa revanche. Sena l'ignora et par chance l'élève fit de même peut-être à cause du capitaine armé dans le dos du plus jeune en général ça effrayait quand même un peu au début. Dès que l'élève fut sorti, Hiruma et lui aller pouvoir se changer et voici le deuxième problème, vestiaire double, tatouages. Pour une journée qui avait bien commencé ça devenait plutôt une journée de merde.

-Hiruma, je dois passer un coup de téléphone rapidement, je peux me changer après toi?

Le dit Hiruma, haussa les sourcils et hocha la tête, de toute façon ça n'avait pas d'importance pour lui tant que le plus jeune était prêt et en état à l'heure. Sena profita de ce moment pour réellement appeler quelqu'un, Zan. Le plus vieux répondit rapidement, normalement il ne s'appelait pas souvent en semaine encore moins quand il était dans le même lieu à quelques bâtiments d'écarts.

-Zan, on a un problème, enfin j'ai un problème. Tu vois les abrutis de samedi soir, bah yen a un qui est ici et qui ma reconnu. Oui je sais j'aurais dû mettre un masque ou un truc du genre mais j'ai zappé enfin bref et il avait l'air de vouloir prendre sa revanche. Sauf que comme tu le sais je peux pas faire ça ici, pas avec eux dans les parages. Tu penses que tu peux le surveiller à distance et que toi ou Yann pouvait le gérer?

Quoi? Ce que je te donne en échange? Mais tu te fous de ma gueule, un gros câlin ça marche?

Bah voilà, tout le monde est content, je dois aller me préparer, je te fais confiance. On se voit plus tard. Oui je lui demande.

-demander quoi à qui?

Le cri et le saut que fit Sena fut magistrale, c'était Hiruma qui était derrière lui, depuis combien de temps aucune idée mais si il ne posait que cette question cela voulait dire qu'il n'était pas là depuis longtemps. Bon bon bon comment faire ça sans que cela paraisse trop bizarre.

-En fait ce week-end après ce qui s'est passé je suis retourner là-bas avec Yann, j'ai parlé avec la personne qui m'a ramené et il voudrait te voir. Je sais c'est bizarre et totalement étrange mais j'ai promis de demander, tu peux refuser, c'est mon problème, tu n'a pas à être mêlé à ça. Dessolé de t'embêter.

Alors là, il n'avait pas respiré pendant la phrase et il avait dit tout ça avec une rapidité monstre, il ne se savait même pas capable de faire ça. Un nouveau don inutile à rajouter à la liste. Hiruma le regarder dubitatif, mais cela ne dura pas longtemps. Il reprit son sourire mais il était différent, il avait l'air gentil c'était étrange.

-j'accepte, je le verrais après le match, maintenant va te changer on doit jouer bientôt.

Et c'est à la fin de la phrase que Sena se retrouva dans le vestiaire avec un coup de pied au cul. Il se changea rapidement , mis toutes les protections et sa tenue. Quand il eut fini il regarde son téléphone, Yann lui avait envoyé un message lui disant que le problème était réglé et Sena envoya un message à Zan pour lui dire qu'Hiruma et lui se verraient à la fin du match. Il ne savait pas vraiment à quoi s'attendre pour le match, si un membre de gang évoluer dans cet environnement rien ne prouve qu'il n'y en a pas d'autre. Le match commença, l'équipe en face avait choisi la fourberie à la place du vrai jeu, leur but était apparemment de blesser Sena, monta et Hiruma. Mais manque de chance pour eux il y en avait deux sur trois qui était suffisamment intelligent pour éviter de tomber dans leurs pièges à la con, mais monta n'était pas bien malin et il se faisait avoir par toutes les feintes et était en train de se faire amocher par les tacles et autres attaques. Il finit hors du terrain pour un moment de repos, ne rester plus que deux sur trois à éliminer. Pourquoi s'en prendre au plus grand et celui que l'on croit le plus méchant, alors qu'il reste une petite chose à l'air tout fragile, mais rapide à éliminer. C'est comme ça que Sena se retrouva au centre des plans des adversaires, une tactique de football ou une vengeance pour ce qu'il avait fait à un élève de leur lycée ?

Mystère mais il devait être sur ses gardes, malgré leur effort ils étaient trop lents pour lui, les devil bats avaient pris une longue avance. Le match était joué, plus rien ne pourrait permettre aux autres de remonter le score. Ils se rendirent compte que cette tentative de fourberies était une perte de temps, c'est qui les avait conduit a perdre. C'est comme ça que l'équipe adversaires se mit à jouer, réellement, ils n'étaient pas mauvais, ils réussirent à marquer quelques points, rien de bien fameux mais c'était déjà bien. Le match se termina, les Devil bats avaient gagné. Hiruma parti voir le capitaine de l'équipe adverse avec Sena et monta, histoire de montrer qu'ils étaient toujours en bon état, et il se mit à lui rappeler un histoire passé de pari, enfin bref il avait de nouveaux sous-fifres.

Qui dit victoire, dis fête ce soir mais avant ce soir il rester encore quelques heures, des heures de libres normalement. Là il voulait juste ce changer, puis aller voir Yann, Zan, et ce soir voir les autres. Prendre une douche aussi, surtout la douche, ça aller faire du bien, les douches après les matchs c'est les meilleures. Ils partirent tous à la douche et cette fois chance elles étaient individuelles. Sena se précipita dedans, et profita entièrement, il prit tout son temps, au point que la personne avec qui il partageait le vestiaire était arrivée avant lui et réussi quand même à partir avant lui. Quand il s'assura qu'il n'y ai personne dans la pièce, il sortit vêtu simplement d'une serviette à la taille et ferma la porte à clef, il s'habilla et rangea tout plutôt rapidement si on prend en compte le temps qu'il avait mis à la douche. Il sortit du bâtiment sans voir personne, jusqu'à qu'il soit dehors où un jeune homme lui sauta dessus comme une furie. C'était par ailleurs Yann, l'homme portant le surnom de furie d'après son capitaine, il était accompagné de Zan. Ils le félicitèrent pour la victoire, lui expliquèrent ce qu'ils avaient fait au jeune homme qui voulait sa vengeance. Yann était parti le trouver et lui avait simplement redonné une leçon rapidement, à l'heure actuelle il devrait être encore inconscient ou rentrer chez lui pleurer d'avoir encore perdu. Ils discutèrent de tout et de rien jusqu'à qu'un rire sadique familier pour le plus jeune se fasse entendre, le capitaine arriver vers eux sans avoir l'air de les avoir vus. Il était en train de fouiller dans ses petits cahiers noirs, pas d'arme visible pour une fois, peut-être dans le sac. Il remarqua enfin le plus jeune et les deux personnages avec lui. C'était le moment de la rencontre, ou ça passe et tout le monde continue sa petite vie ou ça passe pas et, et en fait Sena ne savait pas mais si ça se passer mal il allait falloir s'attendre au pire.

Tous les autres étaient apparemment parti au moins ça éviteraient les questions à la vue des deux hommes avec Sena.

Contre toute attente c'est Zan qui fit le premier pas.

-Je suis Zan, enchanté et merci de prendre soin de Sena.

Haha, pourquoi pas après tout, Zan avait l'air d'un gentil homme au cheveux gris, plus vieux qu'eux. Hiruma lui serra la main aussi, en étant normal, toujours aussi «effrayant». Sena avait toujours pensé que quand le plus vieux rencontrer des adultes proches de ses joueurs il faisait semblant d'être aimable, ou qu'il ferait au moins semblant d'être gentil mais non, rien n'a changé toujours le même sourire, toujours le carnet de menaces visibles et l'arme qui dépasse du sac. Il avait au moins le mérite de s'assumer. Ils se présentèrent chacun leur tour, et Zan le remercia encore.

-Pourquoi vous vouliez me voir?

-voir à qui il avait tout raconté, voir s'il peut vraiment avoir confiance.

Ah, bah oui ça pouvait pas rester une bonne ambiance tout le temps ça aurait était trop demander, non parce que la dernière partie de la phrase avait l'air d'être mal passé pour le capitaine et Zan semblait septique face au personnage en face de lui. Il devait se faire son propre avis, mais c'était compliquer avec un Sena paniqué et un Yann qui ne bouger pas mais dont la présence ne semblait très apprécié du blond.

-Allons parler seul à seul jeune homme, j'aimerais en savoir plus.

Ce n'était pas une question, pas non plus un ordre, mais il valait mieux que le blond ne refuse pas, Sena ne sut pas si il le sentit ou pas mais il ne refusa pas. Peut-être par envie d'en savoir plus chacun sur l'autre. Ils s'éloignèrent laissant les deux jeunes amis seuls. Espérons que tout ce passe bien et personne ne tente d'attaquer l'autre avec une arme.

Bon maintenant ils ne leur restait qu'à attendre, ils commencèrent à discuter de tout et de rien. Toujours pas de nouvelles dans les informations de la disparition du gros porc de ce week-end même pas un passage de la vidéo pourtant elle avait était bien partager de façon bien anonyme et de façon à ce qu'on sache que c'était leur gang pas qui dedans évidemment mais il fallait que l'on sache que c'était eux. Peut-être que cela servira d'exemple même si personne n'y croyait vraiment pas même Sena. Ils parlèrent aussi du match d'aujourd'hui, de comment avait joué l'équipe et de ses différents membres. C'est que Sena ne les avait jamais réellement présenté, il avait bien évidemment dit leurs noms et une description rapide pas beaucoup plus, aujourd'hui ils avaient pu découvrir un peu plus sa vie de lycéen. Il était content, c'était agréable de voir les parties agréables de ses deux vies ce rencontrer. Il avait l'impression de pouvoir être lui-même, un mélange de ces deux personnages qu'il doit alterner dans la semaine depuis de nombreuses années et même si c'était que temporaire et pas tellement le cas vu qu'il devait quand même faire attention à ne pas être trop différent pour que le capitaine ou un de ses sbires ne s'aperçoivent de rien. Mais même avec ces conditions il était heureux, c'était une des premières fois qu'il ressentait ça.

Après plus d'une trentaine de minutes, ils revirent tous les deux en une seule pièce, pas spécialement tout sourire mais en entier et sans avoir l'air de se détester. C'était déjà beaucoup même si Sena attendait vraiment l'avis de Zan sur son capitaine, il était déjà heureux qu'ils se soit rencontré. Hiruma vint ce placer à côté de lui et Zan aller venir mais son téléphone sonna, d'une sonnerie que Yann et lui connaissaient bien, il y avait un problème ou une mission ou autre chose mais les supérieurs avaient besoin de lui en somme. Il partit plus loin pour répondre accompagner de Yann, il valait mieux être deux en même temps ça évite de devoir répéter plus tard. Sena se retrouva seul avec Hiruma donc, il lui demanda comment ça c'était passer enfin il le dit tellement rapidement que c'était devenu peu compréhensible, heureusement pour lui la personne avec lui avait un don pour le comprendre.

-Tout va bien, tout c'est bien passer. Il s'inquiétait pour toi et il voulait juste en savoir plus.

-Pourquoi tu as bien voulu le voir?

Il avait réussi à parler normalement, même si au fond de lui il avait peur de la réponse ou de la réaction du plus vieux mais vu qu'il avait l'air calme et gentil avec lui, il se dit qu'il pouvait au moins tenter de discuter avec lui honnêtement.

-le remercier, sans lui tu ne serais peut-être pas la actuellement, je voulais aussi voir qui c'était, je m'inquiète aussi.

Oh, oh, oh, pour une conversation honnête s'en était une, Hiruma laissait tomber le masque, Sena aussi, toutes les paroles et les expressions étaient sincères.

Même si dans les secondes qui suivirent le rougissement des joues de Sena et l'éclosion d'un sourire, le masque du plus vieux revient, l'arme refit son apparition et le sourire démonique aussi, le tout accompagné d'un «si tu le répètes à qui que ce soit, je t'envoie cerberus»

C'est à ce moment-là que pour nos deux jeunes hommes les masques commençaient à tomber, ils se rapprochaient.


	7. Chapter 6

hey~voilà la suite, j'espère que ça vous plaira, la suite est déjà fini, je l'a poster bientôt~

Sena resta avec Yann et Zan après le départ de son capitaine, il avait quelques heures avant la fête de ce soir et il il ne comptait rentrer chez lui avant de toute façon. Ils partirent se poser dans un café non loin du lycée de Sena, c'était le moment pour avoir un résumer du coup de téléphone qui avait éloigné nos deux mafieux de nos deux joueurs de foot américain plus tôt dans la journée. C'était en réalité rien de bien inédit, un rendez-vous dans un club ce week-end pour la même chose que le week-end dernier, et aussi pour réserver la salle de «sports » de Zan pour un jour histoire que certains puissent s'entraînait un peu, tranquillement. Sena n'irait qu'à la soirée au club, lui et Yann auraient peut-être autre chose à faire en plus. Maintenant que tout était réglé sur le domaine illégal, Sena aurait aimé en savoir plus sur la confrontation Zan et Hiruma mais avec Yann dans les parages c'était tout simplement pas la peine. Du coup ils allaient passer le temps à faire du shopping, ils avaient tous besoin de nouvelles tenues pour les soirées et tout, c'est à dire qu'a force de se battre avec, leurs tenues sont ou trop abîmer ou tacher, enfin dans tous les cas elles sont inutilisables. L'avantage c'est qu'elles étaient payées par le gang, un peu comme un outil de travail, c'était toujours sympathique de partir à la recherche de quoi porter. C'est ainsi que nos trois protagonistes se retrouvèrent dans un magasin, ils allaient toujours au même, au moins ils avaient leurs habitudes ici. Chacun alla vers son coin préféré, ils avaient beau s'habiller au même endroit, ils avaient des styles bien différent. Sena portait des pantalons moulants, en cuir ou déchirer, mettant en valeur ses jambes avec des hauts amples suffisamment décolleter pour laisser voir son tatouage et ses clavicules. Yann portant plutôt des chemises, ouverte de plusieurs boutons montrant son torse, ainsi que des slims de couleur unie, les chemise c'était pour pouvoir remonter les manches pour lui le tatouage se trouve à l'intérieur de l'avant-bras. Zan avait un style classique, des costumes en général, son tatouage ce trouver sur son torse, il n'avait qu'à défaire quelques boutons pour le faire voir. En une dizaine de minutes, ils avaient tous trouver plusieurs tenues et allèrent les essayer chacun leurs tours et comme toujours le plus jeune en premier. Sena essaya plusieurs tenues qui furent valider mais qui n'étaient pas exceptionnelles, mais la dernière c'était sa préférer. Un pantalon en cuir bien moulant avec un haut blanc à manches longues, le col était décolleté, un col en v avec des lacets qui s'entrelaçaient, son tatouage était visible mais pas entièrement. Il fut accueilli par les sifflements de ses deux aînés.

-Wow, T'es sexy comme ça chaton

-j'irais pas dire le contraire mais arrête de le regarder comme si tu voulais le déshabiller sur place, c'est gênant.

-je fais ce que je veux papy, T'a intérêt à prendre cette tenue, limites tu devrais la porter ce soir pour finir de charmer ton capitaine.

Yann se prit un tas de vêtements dans la tête de la part du plus jeune, qui pour une raison qui lui était inconnu était devenu rouge écarlate, il s'enferma dans la cabine et se changea très rapidement. Le temps qu'il finisse, Yann était déjà dans une cabine à essayer ses tenues. Sena se plaça à côté de Zan, encore gêner des propos tenus par la grande perche. Il se rapprocha de Zan et ce plaça dans ses bras, il avait besoin d'un câlin là. La grand perche mettait toujours trente ans à ce changer donc il allait profiter d'être avec Zan un peu. Le plus âgé le laissa faire, il avait l'habitude et de toute façon il aimer bien être proche de Sena, il s'était attacher à lui énormément.

-alors mon grand pourquoi t'es devenu tout rouge ?

-je sais pas, pourquoi il a dis ça ?

-Parce qu'il a vu que ton capitaine avait l'air de te plaire et qu'il est idiot de dire les chose aussi directement.

Il ne répondit pas, Hiruma lui plaisait ? Oui enfin il avait une apparence étrange qui allait particulièrement bien avec son caractère et voir qu'il pensait à lui ou s'inquiétait pour lui, lui avait fait plaisir, ça lui avait fait plus que plaisir même. Il lui plaisait peut-être un peu oui, mais bon.

-Tu crois que je peux avoir une relation normale avec quelqu'un ? J'ai le droit de faire ça alors que je fais que mentir ?

C'est vrai ça, avait-il au moins le droit d'être heureux avec quelqu'un alors qu'il ment à tout le monde, peut-il faire ça avec quelqu'un alors que personne hormis Zan et Yann ne connaissaient son vrai caractère ? Il ne savait pas, il s'était déjà torturé de nombreuses nuits sur ça, jamais il n'avait trouvé de réponses. Peut-être qu'un jour il pourra, il ne sait pas encore comment. Il était tellement dans la lune, dans ses penser qu'il n'avait même pas vu Yann et sa première tenue.

Zan n'avait pas répondu à sa question parce qu'elle ne demander pas de réponses, il avait juste dit ses pensées profondes et il voulait juste qu'on l'écoute. Peut-être pouvait-il juste faire au feeling pour le moment et voir comment les choses évoluer parce que c'est bien mignon de savoir que quelqu'un nous plais mais rien ne prouve que c'est réciproque ou que ça ira plus loin. Il sortit de ses pensées quand quelqu'un claqua des doigts devant son visage.

-eh chaton tu me regardes un peu ? J'ai besoin de ton avis.

-c'est une couleur qui te vieillit.

Non mais oh, pourquoi il avait fait ça, il était bien dans ses pensées. Yann fit semblant d'être choqué mais il savait très bien pourquoi le plus jeune se venger et Zan lui se moquer ouvertement de Yann. Sena regarda l'heure et vit qu'il devait partir pour la fête. Il salua ses deux amis et leur laissa les vêtements à prendre, Yann lui donnerais ce Week-end. Il tapa un sprint jusqu'au lycée, où tout le monde semblait déjà là. Tout était installé dehors, des chaises, des tables, un barbecue, des lumières pour y voir un peu, une glacière avec des boissons. Pour le moment il n'avait l'air d'y avoir que Mamorie et certainement Monta vu qu'il était toujours près d'elle. Ça faisait longtemps qu'il avait passé un moment avec elle, elle lui manquer un peu. C'était une personne gentille, un peu naïve, mais elle tenait vraiment à tous ses amis et elle essaye d'en prendre soin. Il la connaissait avant que tout commence, avant que ses parents partent, elle avait été là avant que Zan ne le trouve bien sur elle ne sait rien sur ce qui se passer chez ses hôtes ou même après qu'ils soient «disparus», mais elle a toujours été présente pour lui, elle a toujours fait en sorte de le protéger. Il ne s'en voulait pas de lui mentir, comme ses parents c'est le mieux à faire, ça la préserve et elle s'inquiète déjà assez. Là il profitait simplement du moment.

-Sena, tu vas bien ? Tu devrais te reposer avant la fête, je peux finir seule.

Il savait que ce n'était pas réellement une suggestion, elle s'inquiétait et elle voulait qu'il se repose. Ce qu'il fit, il se posa sur une des chaises et continua à discuter de tout et de rien avec elle. Il ne rester pas grand chose à faire donc elle se retrouva vite assise à côté de lui. Ils discutèrent de tout et de rien, il n'y a pas que lui qui avait changé, elle aussi au début elle était venue dans l'équipe pour le protéger et surveiller maintenant elle y était parce qu'elle en avait envie, qu'elle c'était fait des amis de tous ces gens qui les avaient rejoint petit à petit. Maintenant ni l'un ni l'autre ne partiraient et peut-être même qu'ils continueront de faire parti d'une équipe dans leurs futurs. La nuit commençait à tomber, les premiers arrivèrent aussi, Monta qui en fait n'était pas là, Kurita, Musashi, ils avaient l'air content. Monta parti faire du charme à Mamorie, Kurita se jeta sur le buffet et Musashi vint juste se poser sur une chaise à coté de Sena. C'était une personne profondément gentille, calme aussi, Sena et lui n'étaient pas souvent seul et il ne parlait pas souvent mais quand ça arriver c'était toujours des discutions très intéressante. Il était le dernier arriver enfin façon de parler et il était toujours un pilier de l'équipe, Il ne parlait pratiquement jamais. Le silence s'était apaisant pour une fois surtout que ça ne durât pas du tout, le bruit du capitaine tirant sur les retardataires, et les cris des mêmes retardataires. La fête allait commencer, tout le monde était là.

Chacun prit un verre avec la boisson de son choix, pas d'alcool parce qu'ils n'étaient pas majeurs, bon ça n'empêcher en rien Sena normalement mais pas avec eux de toute façon il n'y en avait pas, et ils trinquèrent tous ensemble avec leurs célèbres cris de guerre «Ya-ha ». C'était une bonne soirée il faisait bon, le barbecue marcher bien et chacun était heureux d'être là et d'avoir à sa façon participer à la victoire. Sena lui aussi était heureux mais il commençait à fatiguer, la journée n'aura pas été de tout repos, enfin elle avait été un peu calme mais si on prend en compte qu'il n'avait pas beaucoup dormi et qu'il avait passé un week-end d'enfer, il avait de quoi à être fatigué. Il se mit avec Monta et Suzuna un moment, c'était des gens en pleine forme tout le temps mais vraiment tout le temps, on aurait dit qu'ils avaient toujours de l'énergie, genre vraiment tout le temps, toujours entrain de faire du bruit et de courir ou sauter partout. En général c'était sympathique mais là, ça lui rappeler à quel point il n'avait pratiquement plus d'énergie. Il finit par aller s'asseoir avec Musashi encore, Hiruma était là aussi, il rester souvent en retrait pendant ces fêtes, c'est peut-être plus pour faire plaisir au reste de l'équipe que ces fêtes avaient lieux, lui il n'y voyait rien de bien intéressant hormis récupérer des éléments pour son carnet. Il y avait aussi Doburoku et les animaux, alors lui il était totalement ivre, mais vraiment vraiment demain il allait se réveiller encore dans un lieu étrange et l'équipe devra le chercher.

-Sena tu devrais rentrer, tu as l'air de t'endormir ici.

C'était Musashi, la gentillesse incarner une sorte de nounours, il avait l'air d'une racaille avec sa coupe mais non c'était le contraire. Il le rassura en lui disant que qu'il avait juste besoin de s'asseoir un peu, c'était un demi-mensonge mais il a envie de rester encore un moment avec eux. Il profita de ce moment de calme pour regarder son téléphone, il l'avait senti plusieurs fois vibré dans sa poche mais il n'avait pas regardé sachant pertinemment que ce n'était rien de bien important et en effet c'est plein de messages de Yann qui lui envoyait des photos des derniers essayages. Il rigola devant certaines tenues qui pour lui étaient vraiment moches mais comme on dis chacun ses goûts, il rangea son téléphone avant qu'un de ces aînés ait l'idée de regarder par-dessus son épaule.

Finalement le reste de la soirée ce passe tranquillement et dans la bonne humeur, vers dix heures ils commencèrent à ranger tout dans le local et ils partirent tous chez eux. Sena qui n'habitait pas du même côté que les autres, partit seul, il était heureux mais totalement hs. Il n'aurait même pas le courage de faire quoi que ce soit en arrivant chez lui. Il arriva après une trentaine de minutes de marche. Tout le monde était coucher déjà même son chat, il partit bien rapidement faire de même après avoir envoyé un message aux membres de l'équipe qui lui avait demandé, il mit son réveil et s'endormit comme une masse.

C'est comme tous les matins la sonnerie magnifique de son réveil qui le fit émerger de son sommeil sans délicatesse, il n'avait pas envie de ce lever, il rêve d'une grasse matinée et de passer sa journée au lit. Ça fait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait pas eu droit à une journée complète de repos. Mais non, pas possible, déjà il devait aller à l'entraînement. Il se leva péniblement, se lava péniblement et même déjeuna péniblement. Il partit en jogging en trottinant jusqu'au club où il y avait déjà plusieurs membres, il allait pour se changer quand le capitaine le retenu par le bras. Il le tira à l'intérieur du local pour lui dire qu'aujourd'hui il ne s'entraînait pas mais qu'il allait regarder les vidéos du match d'hier avec lui. Bon c'était sympa et ça changerait un peu, au moins ça sera une façon plus délicate de se réveiller. C'est parti pour un visionnage en tête à tête, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils faisaient ça mais de temps en temps il y avait Mamorie, il fallait regarder attentivement se que les adversaires ont fait et ce que leurs compagnons et eux-même on fait et de trouver tout ce qui peut être utile et par chance Sena n'était pas trop mauvais à ce jeu là et puis surtout il aimait ce genre de moment avec son capitaine. Il aimait l'air concentrer sur son visage, le fait qu'il laissait ses armes et son mauvais caractère de côté pendant ces moments là et le fait qu'il le regardait comme quelqu'un d'important quand il faisait des remarques qui étaient judicieuses. C'est comme ça que se passèrent les premiers moments de sa journée et après il partit suivre ses cours sachant que cette après-midi il reprendrait la vision des vidéos avec son capitaine. Aujourd'hui il commençait par du dessin, il était nul mais c'était plutôt drôle à faire et c'était aussi très drôle de voir les frères essayés de peindre les pauvres pommes poser sur la table au milieu de la pièce. C'était un cours qui passa vite.

Le reste de la matinée aussi, le repas du midi se passe avec les frères, depuis qu'ils étaient dans l'équipe de leurs pleins grès ils passaient plus de temps avec Sena surtout pour les repas du midi vu qu'ils étaient dans la même classe. Il aimait bien parler de mangas avec Togano, il demandait aussi de l'aide à Jumonjii pour les cours et pour avoir des discussions plutôt sérieuses et le dernier il ne lui parlait pas énormément en fait, il dormait souvent et n'était pas très bavard. Sena profita du repas avec ces trois énergumènes et c'était reparti pour une petite après-midi de cours. Des maths et de l'anglais histoire que Sena soit bien à la ramasse parce que oui il avait beau être malin et plutôt intelligent, il n'en restait pas moins une calamité en anglais et en maths. Après ces longues heures bien bien compliquer, les cours étaient enfin terminés et ça voulait dire vidéo. Il était super content, un genre de moment privilégier avec son capitaine encore. Ce dernier l'attendait à la sortie de sa salle de cour. Ils allèrent ensemble dans le local et se replacèrent en silence devant le match d'hier, au même endroit où ils se sont arrêté ce matin. Les autres s'entraînaient dehors, les autres auront certainement fini avant eux mais c'était pas grave. Ils se remirent dans la vidéo chacun y allant de ses remarques, la vidéo fut passer en boucle et en boucle, Sena remarqua au bout de la troisième fois un moment ou l'abruti qu'il avait battu le week-end et que Yann était censé avoir battu aussi, l'abruti était en train de parler à un des membres de l'équipe qui était sur le banc, il montrait clairement Yann puis Sena, oh mon dieu, oh mon dieu mais il aura fait chier jusqu'au bout celui-là.

-Bon c'est la troisième fois que l'on voit ce passage et tu comptes m'expliquer pourquoi cette chose défigurer te pointe du doigt ainsi que la grande perche?

-Je sais pas, je viens de le voir que maintenant.

Il ne mentait pas trop, il ne savait pas pourquoi il le montrer du doigt à ce moment là mais il se doutait de pourquoi mais ça il n'allait pas le dire et il se doutait que même les larbins d'Hiruma ne diraient rien, un membre de gang fait beaucoup plus peur qu'un lycée aussi manipulateur soit-il. Il commençait à être tard, Sena avait prévenu ses parents et il savait qu'il ne mangerait pas avec eux ce soir aussi. Bon c'était pas très grave mais demain il aimerait passer un peu plus de temps avec eux, c'était quand même ses parents et il voulait les voir et partager les bonnes choses avec eux. Il les avait juste vu ce matin mais il était totalement endormi à ce moment là. Bon regardé vidéos et discuté de tactiques était plutôt intéressant mais il avait faim et il n'avait rien prévu pour le soir.

-Hiruma on peut faire une pause, j'ai faim.

-on va aller chercher quelque chose alors, après on finit.

Pas d'insulte, pas de ton sarcastique, juste une réponse normale, dite presque gentiment et ils partirent on ne sait où. Sena ne le savait pas non plus, il suivait silencieusement son aînée qui lui semblait savoir parfaitement où aller. Après de longues minutes dans le silence ils arrivèrent devant un restaurant, un restaurant typiquement japonais, le plus vieux demande ou ordonna à Sena de rester devant le temps qu'il allait chercher à manger. Pourquoi aucune idée mais bon il n'avait plus la force de le contredire, il avait envie de manger peu importe comment et ce que c'était. Après plusieurs minutes d'attente dans le calme le plus vieux revenu avec deux poches, il partit en direction de l'école sans un mot, Sena le suivit et ils arrivèrent au lycée où il se posèrent. C'est comme ça que Sena découvrit enfin le contenu des sacs, des nouilles, des boissons et même des petits gâteaux, il avait pris à manger pour plusieurs personnes ou alors il avait vraiment cru que Sena mangeait énormément ou peut-être que c'était l'habitude voir Kurita manger qui avait fait qu'il prenait de grandes quantités. Ils commencèrent à manger dans le silence, ils ne parler jamais énormément ensemble, le Sena du lycée n'était pas très intéressant tu m'étonnes que le plus vieux ne trouve pas utile de lui parler mais là ils étaient seul, Sena avait envie d'être un peu plus lui-même et de pouvoir parler avec son capitaine au moins.

-Pourquoi y'a toujours que du silence quand on est que tous les deux ?

Ah bah c'est bon la fatigue avaient eu ses dernières défenses, il était lui-même, il disait ce qu'il avait sur le cœur et ce qu'il penser vraiment. Son capitaine le regarda surpris, il ne l'avait pas souvent regardé comme ça. Le plus vieux était en effet surpris, c'était rare que Sena lui parle avec sincérité, ou sans bafouiller et là cette question.

-Je sais pas, lance un sujet et peut-être que ça marchera.

-tu le feras aussi de temps en temps ?

-oui.

Le plus jeune sourit, il sourit sincèrement, à ce moment la il était heureux, repu aussi mais surtout heureux, il ne le savait pas mais son capitaine était heureux aussi, il aimait bien quand Sena souriait comme ça en le regardant et qu'il lui parlait sans avoir l'air effrayer, il était attaché au plus jeune. Ils ne parlèrent pas plus en fait, mais il n'y en avait pas besoin, leurs nouilles et leurs boissons finis, ils retournèrent visionner les vidéos avec leurs petits gâteaux. Enfin des petits gâteaux pour Sena, Hiruma n'aimant pas le sucre il l'avait simplement donné au plus jeune en lui lançant dessus. Ils repartirent dans la contemplation, il ne leur restait pas grand chose, en trente minutes, c'était fini. Ils rangèrent le matériel, Ils prirent leurs affaires et Ils prirent le chemin de chez eux. Enfin Sena le fit et Hiruma lui attrapa le bras. C'était la seule façon qu'il connaissait pour retenir ou dire quelque chose aux gens ?

-Je te raccompagne, il est tard.

Ça ne demander pas de réponses, le chemin n'était pas long en courant mais à pied ça mettait bien une trentaine de minutes.

-Mais après tu vas avoir à faire un détour, tu vas rentrer tard.

-Tu ne sais pas où je vis mais je peux marcher je ne suis pas vieux.

-Tu n'es pas vieux mais il est tard et tu dois être fatigué.

-Tiens il est ou le Nabot habituel qui n'arrive pas à aligner deux mots ?

-Il est fatigué et il ne réfléchit plus.

-Il va surtout aller dormir parce que demain il va courir.

-Oui aussi mais là on n'est pas encore arrivé.

-C'est un fait, t'as intérêt à marcher jusqu'à chez toi, je te porterais pas.

-Sans rire, je m'en doute bien.

Un rire, le rire du capitaine, qui était agréablement surpris des effets de la fatigue sur le plus petit, si seulement il était fatigué plus souvent, parler avec lui comme ça est pas mal. Le plus jeune lui ne se rendait pas compte qu'il venait de parler en étant presque lui-même et il ne voyait pas le regard fixer sur lui, un regard intriguer de la personne devant lui. Le capitaine était en train petit à petit de remarquer qu'il ne connaissait peut-être pas son cadet et que ce même cadet avait peut-être une personnalité bien plus intéressante que ce qu'il laissait voir.

* * *

C'est après ce trajet fort instructif qu'ils arrivèrent chez Sena, Ils se dirent au revoir et Sena rentra chez lui encore une fois ils dormaient tous et comme le jour d'avant Sena fit deux ou trois petites choses et s'endormit comme une masse.


	8. Chapter 7

Hey voilà la suite, bon là j'ai plus vraiment d'avance~

Ce putain de réveil encore, tous les jours c'est la même histoire mais aujourd'hui c'était pire, c'était un jour de mauvaise humeur et malheureusement pour lui ces jours-là il était très dur, voir quasi impossible de garder son masque, il avait juste envie d'insulter ou de passer ses nerfs sur chaque personne qui s'approcher trop de lui ou qui avait le cran de mal lui parler et vu que les gens le voient comme un gamin faible ça arriver tellement souvent dans une journée. En général il essayait de ne pas aller en cours, ou allait chez Zan pour passer la journée mais bon il fallait peut-être arrêté d'avoir des absences. Il se lava, s'habilla, et partit sans déjeuner, c'était raté pour la journée retrouvaille avec les parents. Il arriva pile à l'heure pour l'entraînement, aujourd'hui il n'y échappera pas, il se changea seul et rapidement et se mit à courir, vu la rapidité personne ne pouvait le rattraper et tant mieux, personne ne pourra l'embêter. Il ne fit que courir, des tours de terrains, en boucle et en boucle sans s'arrêtait, il ne pensait à rien si ce n'est d'aller le plus vite possible, plus rien ne passer dans son esprit. Plus rien n'avait d'importance, il ne voulait rien faire d'autre mais il dut vite redescendre quand le bruit de l'arme à feu du capitaine le fit sursauter, celui-ci était en train de hurlait à l'intention du plus jeune qu'il devait s'arrêtait, aller se changer et aller en cours enfin ça s'était l'idée de base en réalité il y avait masse d'insultes et c'était moins joliment dit. C'était la chose à ne pas faire, Notre jeune homme déjà de mauvaise humeur du prendre sur lui pour ne pas répondre, il l'aurait fait si le capitaine et lui avaient été seul mais là il y avait encore Mamorie et d'autres membres qui sortent des vestiaires, il était peut-être de mauvaise humeur et susceptible mais il était loin d'être stupide. Il partit se laver et il en avait vraiment besoin, mais il n'avait pas le temps de prendre son temps justement, il fit tout rapidement, ce changer aussi. Il sera à l'heure au moins, en courant il arriva même avant le prof. Il se fit discret, il se contenta d'écouter le cour et d'attendre que ça passe.

Le temps passa, lentement mais il passa, le repas du midi il le passa seul après avoir évité tout le monde, il avait besoin de repos, besoin de calme et de ne voir personne. Il envoya juste un message à Zan pour lui demander si après l'entraînement il pouvait venir faire quelque match à la salle histoire de passer totalement ses nerfs avant de rentrer et de devoirs rattraper les nombreux devoirs qu'il n'avait pas faits ces derniers jours. Il reçut la confirmation qu'il pourrait aller à la salle à la fin de la journée et il du repartir en cours. Lentement, lentement, tout était si lent et si ennuyant, il se sentait bouillir et il avait juste envie de sortir et de bouger. Son envie ne fut pas exaucée avec de longues heures. Il sortit en furie quand tout fut terminer, il partit se changer avant que tout le monde soit là sauf peut-être Hiruma qui était toujours là même quand il ne fallait pas, il n'était jamais en cours ou comment ça se passer? Dès qu'il fut prêt il attendit les autres, au moment où Hiruma finit juste de leurs dirent ce qu'ils devaient faire Sena parti courir déjà parce que c'est ce qu'on lui a demandé et aussi parce qu'il ne voulait faire que ça. Il n'arrivait pas à faire passer sa mauvaise humeur et son agacement et l'envie de passer ses nerfs sur tout ce qui passe. C'est pour ça que courir, le plus vite, jouer avec les limites du possible c'était le mieux, il se concentrait juste sur son corps, ses muscles et comment faire pour que ça lui permette d'aller plus vite en version constante. Les heures passèrent et il continua, il était essoufflé comme jamais mais non il ne s'arrêtait pas de courir pas tant que quelqu'un ne le stopperait pas. Il n'était plus capable de réfléchir, c'était le but mais la réalité revint à lui quand il trébucha sur un chien, le chien du capitaine qui était pour l'on ne sait quelles raisons sur la trajectoire de course. Il se ramassa royalement et c'était le retour de l'agacement, encore plus quand il entendit le rire moqueur du capitaine.

-Faut faire attention quand on cour et la pratique est finie. Va te changer, j'aimerais rentrer.

Oh, il avait beau le trouver attirant et tout le bazar qui va avec là il avait juste envie de lui répondre avec des termes pas du tout. Le capitaine lui était décontenancer du regard noir et particulièrement méchant que lui lancer le plus jeune toujours assis sur le sol après sa chute mais il n'avait pas l'air de l'être, il soutenait le regard du plus jeune. Ce même plus jeune qui se releva rapidement et partit se changer rapidement sans prendre de douche de toute façon il allait chez Zan suer encore plus. Le temps de se changer, il laissa le capitaine dehors, il le laissa réfléchir à ce regard qu'il venait de voir, de toutes les choses différentes qu'il avait pu voir depuis un moment. Le plus jeune sorti sans courir, pour une fois, il ne regarda pas le capitaine encore énerver des derniers événements. Il pensait passer normalement mais il fut retenu par le bras encore, et encore par la même personne.

-oui?

-Pourquoi tu es énervé?

-j'en sais rien, je dois y aller.

Les réponses de Sena n'étaient pas gentilles, elles étaient froides, contrairement à la réponse du capitaine qui elle était gentille presque inquiète, il lâcha le bras du plus jeune sous la surprise. Le plus jeune en profita pour partir, en courant cette fois, loin, chez Zan. Ou il arriva rapidement, il ne salua personne en arrivant, il se changea et alla sur le ring. Les gens le connaissaient. Ils savaient que quand il était là c'était pour s'entraîner et surtout passer ses nerfs sur toutes les personnes possibles et peut-être que demain cette mauvaise humeur aura disparu.

Les combats s'enchaînèrent, Sena gagnant à chaque fois. Petit à petit les adversaires se firent de moins en moins nombreux, il prit évidemment quelques coups et récolta quelques blessures mais rien de bien grave. De toute façon il n'échangerait pour rien au monde ce genre de moments, c'est un des seuls moyens qu'il avait de se calmer, il n'avait personne avec qui partager toutes ses frustrations et tout le reste hors du gang, hormis Zan. Il était encore jeune, il avait besoin d'être entourer, de pouvoir parler aux gens mais c'était pas possible et c'était tellement frustrant.

Après de longues heures à se battre, il partit se doucher longuement. Il se sentait mieux toujours énervé mais un peu moins. Finalement il n'avait pas vu Zan qui avait dû s'absenter pour une mission dans l'après-midi et n'était toujours pas revenu. Après sa douche, il s'habilla et parti tranquillement. Il devait en être à la moitié quand il se retrouva dans une ruelle entouré d'hommes plus âgés, ils avaient l'air de lui vouloir du mal.

-donne nous ton argent et ton téléphone aussi nabot!

Ah bah voilà l'occasion rêvée de finir de passer ses nerfs, trois contre un c'était pas très très égal mais c'était pas le plus important à ce moment là. Ce moment-là, Sena lâcha tout mais vraiment tout, il avait toujours sur lui un couteau pas très grand mais suffisamment pour pouvoir faire de belles blessures même tuer si il le voulait. Ce qui actuellement n'était pas le cas mais il ne faisait pas en sorte de les épargner aussi. Ils avaient beau être grand, il n'était ni rapide ni dégourdi, c'était des nuls en fait, ils prirent rapidement peur et tentèrent de s'enfuir mais un seul réussi, sur les deux autres un était déjà évanoui et l'autre subissait la colère du petit lycéen. Qui à ce moment là ne faisait plus attention au monde autour d'eux, il ne mit pas longtemps avant que l'autre tombe dans les pommes aussi, Ils n'étaient pas mort mais si personne ne les trouver ou s'en occuper bientôt, ils allaient peut-être mourir. Sena avait du sang un peu partout, il ne pouvait pas rentrer comme ça chez lui, et même si il leur avait fait ça il ne pouvait pas les laisser mourir. La seule solution qui lui vient fut d'appeler Yann ou Zan, normalement Zan mais ce dernier était en mission et il y avait peu de chances qu'il puisse l'aider. Hiruma lui traversa l'idée, mais il ne pouvait pas lui expliquer, pourtant ses capacités pour cacher les choses sont magiques. Il sortit son téléphone et contacta son ami qui répondit vite, certainement à cause de l'heure tardive et du fait que hormis dans les cas les plus importants il ne parlait que par SMS.

-Yann, j'ai besoin d'aide, j'ai fait une connerie je crois... J'étais énervé et y a trois personnes qui ont essayé de me voler et je leur ai fait du mal à deux, le troisième s'est enfuit. Il vont mourir si personne ne les trouve et moi je peux pas rentrer chez moi, j'ai plein de taches partout. Je bouge pas d'accord.

Sena lui indiqua où il se trouvait avant de raccrocher. Il sentit que toute l'adrénaline et l'énervement étaient partis, il voulait juste que Yann arrive le plus rapidement possible. Il n'entendit pas qu'une personne passée dans la rue, il ne la remarqua que quand elle se cogna à lui, la personne le fixa un long moment, Sena ne pensait pas la connaître mais la personne si enfin il se dit que c'était peut-être le sang sur son visage et les deux hommes au sol qui avait créé cette fixation. Il partit rapidement, Yann arriva à moto peu de temps après, Sena compris il monta et mit le casque pendant que Yann appeler les secours en leur expliquant qu'il était passé par la et qu'il avait vu des hommes entrain de se battre et qu'ils étaient bien blessés. Ils partirent chez Yann directement, c'était pas la première fois que Sena y aller ou même y passer la nuit. Ils savaient tous les deux que Sena resterait cette nuit, le plus jeune prévint ses parents à qui il dit qu'il passe la nuit chez un de ses compagnons parce que l'entraînement allait finir tard. Ses derniers ne ce méfier pas, ils étaient contents qu'il se soit fait des amis et qu'il ait enfin un passe temps. Yann était parti chercher de quoi à le soigner et le nettoyer, il revint juste à la fin du coup de téléphone.

-Viens t'asseoir je vais nettoyer tes blessures.

-tu es fâché contre moi ?

Il n'y avait pas de surnoms, Yann avait l'air énervé et il en avait le droit peut-être que le plus jeune l'avait dérangé ou qu'il avait déjà quelque chose de prévue et qu'il avait dû annuler au dernier moment pour s'occuper de lui et de ses bêtises. Le plus vieux le tira jusqu'à lui, il le sera dans ses bras.

-Je ne suis pas fâché, je ne peux pas être fâché contre toi, arrête de t'inquiétais chaton.

Sena se pelotonna contre lui, apprécient le contact et la gentillesse de son ami et de temps en temps plus. C'était agréable les câlins, Il aimait bien ça mais ça n'arriver pas souvent. Environ cinq minutes plus tard ils se lâchèrent, Sena se laissa faire pour le nettoyage, il n'avait d toute façon pas grand-chose mais il valait mieux vérifier. Yann lui donna des vêtements de rechange, enfin un genre de pyjama plutôt, surtout parce que c'était bien trop grand. C'était un gros pull en laine et un pantalon de jogging, rien de bien sexy mais c'était plutôt fait pour être confortable. Ils s'installèrent par la suite sur le canapé sous une grosse couverture et ils regardèrent des films. C'était tellement agréable, le fait de ne pas être seul et d'être bien installé avec de bons films.

Enfin de bons films peut-être pas tous, le premier oui, le deuxième non, Yann piquet du nez tellement et Sena sentait qu'il n'allait pas tarder à faire de même. Il avait petit à petit fini dans les bras de Yann, et à ce moment-là il n'avait pas envie de dormir. Sena savait comment réveiller pour de bon son aîné, il en avait envie en plus mais c'était peut-être étrange de faire ça. Puis merde, pourquoi se prendre la tête, ça ne serait qu'un soir parmi tant d'autres qu'ils partageront de cette façon. Sena bougea de façon à ne plus avoir son dos coller au torse du plus vieux mais que son torse soit du même côté que celui du plus vieux. Il approcha sa bouche de celle de Yann et il murmura d'une façon qui ne laissait place à aucune interprétation sur ses propos.

-Yann, réveilles-toi, jouons ensemble.

Cette phrase a un effet magique sur le plus vieux, il se réveilla entièrement, un sourire prit place sur ses lèvres. Le corps du plus jeune se fit plus proche que jamais à ce moment là, l'un comme l'autre savaient ce qui allait se passer.

-jouons alors Sena.

C'était les seuls moments où il l'appelait par son prénom, c'était le seul moment où ils se laissaient un lâcher prise complet. Ce fut le plus vieux qui brisa l'espace entre leurs lèvres, mais ce fut les deux qui participèrent au baiser. Tout alla très vite par la suite. Ils finirent en quelques secondes à la chambre, dans un grand lit qui n'était pas encore défait mais qui n'allait pas tarder à le devenir. Leurs vêtements commençaient à partir, à faire des vols planer dans la pièce. Ils se retrouvèrent, la dernière fois qu'il avaient fait ça commençait à dater. Leurs corps étaient à ce moment là attirer comme des aimants, ils avaient envie l'un de l'autre à un point inimaginable. Les gémissements, les soupirs qui allaient devenir les seuls bruits dans la pièce étaient la preuve de cette attirance. Les deux savaient que c'était juste pour la nuit, les deux savaient qu'il n'y avait pas d'amour mais que de l'attirance et les deux savaient qu'ils allaient prendre leurs pieds, peut-être plusieurs fois cette nuit.

Qu'il aimait la façon dont leurs corps ce synchroniser, les morsures, les griffures, les caresses, les phrases prononcer, tout n'était que de la luxure plutôt violente. La température augmentée, le corps ce retrouver de plus en plus proche, les respirations s'accélérer. Il ne pensait plus aux lendemains, juste aux moyens de faire durer le plaisir le plus longtemps possible. Il n'y avait pas de lumière sauf celle de la lune qui crée une ambiance particulière. C'était leurs moments, le dernier de ce genre peut-être.


	9. Chapter 8

_Hey~~_

 _voici la suite, j'ai vraiment beaucoup de travail ces derniers temps donc je vais mettre plus de temps à mettre l'histoire à jour, désolé._

 _J'ai vu qu'il y avait de moins en moins de monde depuis les 3 derniers chapitres, quelque chose ne plaît pas ou passe mal dans l'histoire, si jamais laisser votre avis même les mauvais ça ne peut que m'aider._

 _Sinon j'ai eu ma première review~ Merci Terino_

 _J'espère que la suite te plaira, merci de suivre l'histoire._

* * *

Pas de réveil, le soleil qui passe au travers des fenêtres, un bon réveil mais il fut vite mauvais quand Sena se rendit compte que si il faisait aussi jour et qu'on n'était pas samedi cela ne pouvait qu'être mauvais pour lui et un rapide coup d'œil sur son téléphone lui confirma cette idée. De nombreux messages et appels manquer de ses camarades, La plupart étaient inquiets, d'autres avaient peur qu'Hiruma vienne le tuer si il n'arrivait pas et ceux du capitaine qui partait de l'énervement jusqu'au message de menace et le message inquiet. Tout ça c'était bien trop d'informations, il voulait juste ce reposer encore un peu, perdu pour perdu, il avait qu'a se recoucher un peu. Il irait cette après-midi, il envoya juste un message à son capitaine pour lui dire qu'il viendrait l'après-midi et qu'il serait là le soir pour l'entraînement. Il se replaça dans le lit après avoir mis un réveil cette fois si, il se replaça près de Yann qui c'était réveiller et ce foutait ouvertement de sa tête.

-Le chaton sèche maintenant, tu deviens un rebelle.

-Ta gueule Yann.

-A tes ordres chaton.

Ils se rendormirent rapidement, vu les événements de la nuit c'était normal qu'ils soient exténués. Malgré ce petit bonus de temps, ils furent à nouveau réveillés bien vite. Le réveil avait toujours une sonnerie aussi peu agréable, Yann grogna et se mit un coussin sur la tête, Sena l'éteignit et se leva, il allait devoir y aller mais avant ça une bonne douche histoire de faire partir cette odeur de sexe qui était bien tenace et qui ne faisait pas sérieux. Il n'avait pas le temps d'en profiter mais c'était pas grave, il n'avait pas la tête à ça, il mangea rapidement et parti laissant ses vêtements sales chez Yann, ils les retrouveraient propres dans quelques jours. S'il ne se dépêchait pas, il allait aussi arriver en retard pour les cours de l'après-midi. Surtout qu'il devait faire un crochet par le club déjà pour poser ses affaires, aussi pour voir le capitaine, il arriva pîle à la sonnerie, bon bah du coup il sera en retard et il n'aura certainement pas à croiser le capitaine. Il rentra dans le local, et rangea ses affaires, c'était un endroit étrange quand il n'y avait personne, c'était tellement calme, il n'était pas pressé de toute façon retard pour retard c'est pareil, il ne serait certainement pas accepté à la première heure donc bon autans rester là. Il prévint juste les autres qu'il avait eu une panne de réveil et qu'il était au lycée, en retard mais là et il envoya un message à son capitaine histoire de lui dire qu'il était au local et qu'il restait là le temps du premier cours, il n'avait pas envie que le démon le cherche dans sa salle de cour pour ne pas être venu le voir au local ce midi. Environs dix minutes après le début des cours la porte du local s'ouvrit de manière absolument pas délicate, c'était le capitaine, qui n'avait pas l'air très content et qui avait l'air particulièrement de mauvaise humeur.

-Tu m'expliques pourquoi tu as loupé la moitié de la journée ?

C'était pas une question prononcer sympathiquement, on sentait l'énervement dans les paroles et l'agacement.

-J'ai pas entendu mon réveil c'est tout. C'est pas un drame non plus.

-Pas un drame ? Mais t'a idée de tout le bordel que tu as créé, les autres ont passé leur temps à demander des nouvelles et la manager a même cru que je t'avais tué. La prochaine fois tu préviens.

-Si j'avais prévenu avant c'est que je n'aurais pas loupé mon réveil et on aurait pas cette discution.

-Fait en sorte de ne plus le louper alors, c'est pas bien compliquer.

-On n'a pas pensé hier soir, il était tard sinon je l'aurais fait.

-on? Donc tu étais avec quelqu'un d'autre ? C'est à cause de ça que tu as loupé?

Merde, c'était pas prévu de dire on mais le fait que le ton monte n'a pas aidé à faire attention à ses propos. Ils étaient en train de se disputer et c'était une première. C'était pas prévue évidemment, mais bon à ce moment là autans pas mentir enfin il n'ira pas dire ce qu'il a fait précisément.

-J'ai passé la soirée avec Yann, on a oublié le réveil, ça change rien que J'ai été seul ou pas.

-J'en suis pas sur, qui te dit que c'est une bonne influence.

-Et toi t'es sensé être une bonne influence, tu le caches bien si c'est le cas.

-C'est pas moi le nabot qui as besoin d'être protégé.

-Mais j'ai jamais demandé à l'être. Puis tu t'en fiche non, t'a juste besoin de quelqu'un qui court et qui soit en état de le faire.

Ça part trop loin là, vraiment trop loin, C'était la chose à ne pas dire du moins pas à un Sena qui était énervé mais là les deux étaient énervés. Ils avaient tous les deux hurlés, et là ils avaient dit des choses qu'ils n'auraient jamais dites si c'était pas autans partis en live et s'il n'avaient pas autans mauvais caractère l'un et l'autre. Plus personne ne parler et ne répondait, ils se jaugeaient juste du regard. La situation avait l'air bloquer, ils n'avaient pourtant pas dit les pires choses qu'ils pourraient dire. Petit à petit, nos deux jeunes hommes ce calmer et réaliser à quels points ils étaient allé loin mais ils avaient quand même trop de fierté pour s'excuser. Sena se décida à bouger, il allait partir, pour le moment tant que aucun des deux ne voulait s'excusait. Le plus vieux ne voulait pas s'excuser aussi, mais il ne voulait pas que le plus jeune parte sur cette conclusion mais il savait que même les excuses ne marcheraient pas tant qu'ils n'auraient pas réfléchi chacun de leur côté. Sena parti donc sans aucune certitude sur le fait qu'il irait à l'entraînement ce soir, les cours s'étaient morts pour aujourd'hui. Il alla se poser l'herbe près de la rivière où il passer quand il courait le matin. Il se coucha et regarda la forme des nuages, c'était une journée plutôt agréable au niveau des températures. Il resta tout l'après-midi comme ça, il réfléchit une bonne partie de l'après-midi après s'être calmé, il avait trouvé la solution enfin non mais il devait s'excuser même si c'était plutôt compliquer à cause de sa fierté, mais le Sena du lycée n'a pas ou peu de fierté, au moins ça collerait bien avec son rôle et en même temps il n'avait pas envie de rester fâché avec le capitaine. Il était tard, la pratique avait déjà commencé mais pas de messages de personnes, le plus vieux avait dû trouver une excuse pour que les autres ne s'inquiètent pas. Petit à petit il sombra dans un sommeil léger, il essayerait de voir le plus vieux après, là il voulait se reposer un peu.

C'est un bruit, le bruit de l'herbe qui est écrasé et d'un objet en métal que Sena entendit, c'est ce qui le réveilla complètement, il attrapa l'objet en métal qui était une arme à feu et il la retourna contre son propriétaire très facilement même avec les yeux fermés et en étant couché. C'était son capitaine, qui était totalement surpris du geste du plus jeune, surtout de la rapidité et de la facilité avec laquelle il lui aura pris l'arme des mains, surtout avec les yeux fermer, comme si c'était un réflexe. Quand Sena ouvrit les yeux, il le vit et il se rendit compte de qui était en face de lui et lui rendit l'arme, en même temps qu'elle idée de faire ça à quelqu'un. Sena ne contrôlé simplement jamais ce qu'il faisait quand il se réveillait, il fallait juste quelques minutes pour qu'il retrouve sa capacité à contrôler tout.. Il ne se releva pas, il était bien coucher et tant qu'il ne savait pas pourquoi le plus vieux était là, il ne bougerait pas. Quelques minutes passèrent avant que le plus vieux se décide à briser le silence et à parler.

-T'es pas venu à la pratique ce soir, j'ai dû dire aux autres une excuse pour éviter les messages d'inquiétudes.

-C'est pour ça que tu es là?

-Non, je voulais qu'on parle de cet après-midi

-Je voulais aussi mais je me suis endormis avant.

-Je peux commencer?

-Avec plaisir.

-J'ai été trop loin, je m'excuse pour ce que j'ai dit.

C'était hyper maladroit, genre vraiment, ça ce voyer qu'il n'avait jamais fait ça de sa vie ou alors pas beaucoup. C'était presque adorable quand on oublier qui était la personne qui avait prononcé ces choses. Sena se redressa aussi, il n'en voulait même plus à la personne à côté de lui.

-Je, moi aussi, je suis désolé j'aurais pas dû dire ce que j'ai dit.

-c'était de notre faute à tout les deux ?

-oui, on est plus fâché l'un contre l'autre ?

-non, tout va bien, tu viendras demain ?

-oui.

Tout aller mieux, tout était bien, il était content que le plus vieux ait fait le premier pas et qu'il soit même venu le chercher. Ils restèrent dans le silence assis l'un à côté de l'autre, ils passaient de plus en plus temps ensemble ces derniers jours et c'était pas pour leur déplaire. Sena somnolé à nouveau, pourtant avec tout ce qu'il avait dormi dans la journée il ne devrait pas en avoir besoin, bon dès qu'il se sentit basculer il sursauta. Ce qui fit bien rire le plus vieux.

-Donc t'a suffisamment de réflexes endormis pour me piquer mon arme et la braquer sur moi mais t'arrive pas à rester debout?

-Apparemment j'ai des dons cachés et inutiles mais aussi un manque flagrant de résistance au sommeil.

-C'est peu dire, tu devrais rentrer avant de t'endormir à nouveau.

-Dis tout de suite que tu veux que je parte.

-Mais t'es vraiment spécial quand on est ensemble, j'ai pas dit ça.

Sena rigolait, il rigolait sincèrement pour une fois il pouvait se montrer un peu plus naturel. Il ressentait une grande confiance envers son capitaine et il ose enfin se livrer plus, il se sentait bien à l'aise avec lui et avait l'impression que même si il lui montrait le vrai Sena il ne le fuirait pas et il ne le dénoncerait pas. Mais tout ça était bien beau mais non il ne fallait pas et ça n'arriverait pas.

-A quel point je peux avoir confiance?

-C'est quoi cette question?

-Réponds simplement.

-Tu donnes des ordres maintenant, Tu peux totalement.

-Tu ne me feras pas chanter?

-Pourquoi je ferais ça.

-Je suis un pion trop obéissant pour qu'on le fasse chanter ou c'est que je suis une personne à qui tu tiens assez pour ne pas faire ça?

-La deuxième option est la plus proche de la vérité mais oui au début tu n'étais qu'un pion tant que tu obéissais je n'avais rien à redire.

-Je ne suis plus un pion ?

-Quand on joue on est tous des pions quand on est hors du terrain non, les autres sont quand même des pions pour la plupart mais pour ta question je ne te ferais pas chanter.

-Peu importe ce qui arrive ?

-Si tu étais plus précis je pourrais te répondre mais là c'est bien trop vague.

-C'est une réponse déjà.

D'une façon si il ne répondait pas qu'il ne ferait rien peu importe ce qui se passer c'est qu'il y a bien des conditions pour lesquelles il ferait quelque chose quant à savoir lesquelles sans dire toute la vérité c'est bien trop compliquer. C'est une façon de savoir qu'il pouvait lui faire confiance mais qu'il ne devait pas tenter le diable mais néanmoins il pouvait quand même se livrer un peu à lui comme ces derniers temps, être plus confiant et moins timide mais sans faire la totale. La nuit aller bientôt tomber, il allait falloir rentrer mais d'un côté il était si bien mais de l'autre il a tellement de devoirs à rattraper qu'il risque de ne pas dormir, il eut une idée mais bon c'était pas l'idée du siècle.

-Hiruma, je peux te demander de l'aide ?

-hum

-J'ai pris du retard sur mes devoirs et j'ai des difficultés à tous faire, tu voudrais bien venir m'aider ce soir ?

-Chez toi ?

-oui si possible

Alors oui c'était une idée à la con mais complète, mais bon qui ne tente rien n'a rien comme on dit. Le plus vieux ne répondit pas de suite devant réfléchir à la façon de répondre qu'il ne voulait pas le plus gentiment possible ou alors il ne savait juste pas quoi dire parce que c'était une demande si stupide que ça lui avait fait perdre ses mots.

-Je viens, si tu prends du retard tu pourras pas jouer.

Ah bah oui le sport avant tout il n'avait pas pensé à ça bon au moins comme ça il pourrait tout rattraper et profiter encore un peu de la présence du plus vieux. Les deux se levèrent et partirent en direction de la maison du plus jeune qui avait envoyé des messages à ses parents pour les prévenir, eux ils étaient contents parce qu'ils allaient enfin rencontrer un camarade de leurs fils. Sena prit quand même la précaution de demander au plus vieux de ne rien dire pour Yann, Zan, les week-ends, et même la soirée d'hier que ses parents pensaient qu'il était avec quelqu'un de l'équipe. Rien de bien nouveau mais c'était toujours bien de le rappeler.

-Je ne dirais pas la vérité et je dirais même que tu étais avec moi si jamais.

A ce moment là, il avait juste envie de lui faire un gros câlin mais il tenait à la vie quand même il ne fallait pas oublier que le plus vieux avait une arme et qu'il savait s'en servir certes moins bien que Sena mais quand même suffisamment. Ils marchèrent en silence après, ils auraient tout repas et les devoirs pour parler. Ils arrivèrent tranquillement dans la maison, ils furent accueillis par un chat en recherche d'affection, Ils laissèrent leurs chaussures dans l'entrée et allèrent saluer les parents du plus jeune qui avaient l'air d'être les personnes les plus heureuses du monde.

Bon ils eurent un peu peur au vu de l'apparence du plus vieux mais ils l'avaient déjà aperçu pendant les retransmissions des matchs ou sur des photos. Mais ils étaient surtout très enthousiastes enfin surtout la mère de Sena, son père était en train de lire un journal à table, il se leva juste pour serrer la main du capitaine. La mère de Sena c'était toute une autre histoire, elle lui fit un câlin carrément et le remercia de s'occuper de son fils et elle lui dit aussi qu'il était très beau. C'était tellement gênant à voir, Sena ne savait plus où ce mettre et Hiruma aussi, il n'avait pas l'air d'avoir l'habitude des élans d'affection aussi vivant et joyeux. Ils purent partir dans la chambre du plus jeune après ce moment, c'était la première fois que quelqu'un venait et c'était bizarre d'avoir quelqu'un ici c'était un peu un lieu de repos. Au moins pour une fois c'était ranger, rien ne traîner, le plus vieux n'attendit pas qu'on lui dise où ce poser et il s'installa sur une des chaises près du bureau en posant son sac au sol. Sena le rejoint bien vite et c'était parti pour les devoirs. Espérons que ça se passe bien et que ça ne prenne pas trop de temps. Plusieurs matières se passèrent sans aucun gros problème voila qu'il ne restait que les maths et l'anglais. Le désespoir se lisait sur leurs deux visages, sur celui de Sena parce qu'il ne comprenait rien et que ça le gaver totalement et celui d'Hiruma parce qu'il était totalement désespéré du niveau du plus jeune, c'était une réelle catastrophe.

-Comment c'est possible d'avoir un niveau pareil ?

-désolé, les maths et l'anglais c'est le pire.

-On va y arriver.

Oui ils allaient y arriver mais en combien de temps, on les appela pour le repas avant la fin des devoirs. Ils continueront après, là ils descendent et s'installent à table. Le repas ce passer tranquillement avec Sena et son père qui mangeaient sans vraiment parler, il faut dire que Sena n'avait pas mangé à part chez Yann et qu'il commençait à avoir faim mais pour son père il ne parlait juste pas souvent. Sa mère, elle c'était une autre histoire, c'était un interrogatoire qu'elle faisait à Hiruma et lui répondait à tout. Il était lui même mais avec un peu de gentillesse, c'était étrange et c'est comme ça que le plus jeune en appris plus sur lui enfin rien de bien intéressant. Jusqu'à que ça mère arrive aux questions plutôt privé, s'il avait une copine, quel était son type de personnes. Il allait répondre quand le père de Sena ininterrompu en lui posant des questions sur l'équipe, ayant certainement vu la réaction de Sena qui était totalement gêné mais qui aurait quand même voulu savoir ce que le plus vieux aller répondre. Après ce repas interrogatoire et un peu de rangement, ils retournèrent en haut. L'anglais était de retour, c'était toujours une catastrophe mais bon ils y arrivèrent après un long moment et en dernier les maths mais pour le moment les deux avaient besoin d'une pause.

-Désolé de toutes les questions de ma mère.

-C'est rien, elle est gentille.

La discussion continua un peu, aucun des deux n'avait l'envie de reprendre et vu ce qui les attendait c'était totalement compréhensible. Le téléphone du plus vieux sonna, vu sa réaction c'était pas quelqu'un qu'il voulait entendre, Il répondit et parla avec des phrases courtes comme si il ne voulait pas que le plus sache ce qui se passer ou alors c'était simplement qu'il ne portait aucun intérêt à ce que disait la personne à l'autre bout du téléphone. Dans tous les cas cette conversation ne dura pas longtemps et le lui vieux revint s'installer comme si de rien était.

-Demain soir il n'y aura pas d'entraînement.

-pourquoi ? Y a un problème ?

-Non, je dois allé voir des idiots du match de la dernière fois apparemment ils ont des informations que je pourrais utiliser.

-Des informations de quel genre ?

-Aucune idée mais je verrais sur le moment et si c'est pas intéressant je leur ferais payer.

Ah bah oui si ça vaut pas le coup ya toujours une vengeance. Après ce bon moment, ils reprirent le travail et là encore se fut bien long, bien catastrophique mais ils y arrivèrent. Certes après être passé par de longs moments de désespoir mais c'était fini enfin, il commencer à être tard de toute façon. D'après ce qu'il avait compris le plus vieux vivait seul, n'avait pas d'heure pour rentrer et surtout n'avait pas de copine. Enfin cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il n'avait pas de copain ça on lui avait pas demandé. Ne parton pas trop loin quand même, il ne savait pas grand chose quand même mais il était content.

-Si on remettait les compteurs à zéro, j'ai eu un interrogatoire au repas, à toi de répondre aux mêmes questions.

Donnant donnant, il avait pu avoir quelques infos mais ça avait un prix, ok, il répondrait à tout ce qu'on lui demande. Ça commença doucement, les questions étaient basiques au début, puis venues les dernières. S'il avait quelqu'un et quel était son genre. Pour la première il ne mentit pas, il n'avait personne et il n'avait aucun intérêt à le cacher. La deuxième question, il ne le savait pas totalement, le plus vieux était son genre, mais a d'écrire c'était compliquer, il hésita un long moment.

-Quelqu'un qui est vraiment lui peu importe les situations et qui n'a pas peur.

-C'est bien vague.

-J'ai pas mieux, c'est compliquer comme question, d'ailleurs mon père t'a coupé avant que tu répondes donc c'est pas égal là.

-J'y répondrais une prochaine fois.

-Comme la troisième question avec Mamorie.

-Exactement.

Alors dans trois mois ou plus, parce que vu le temps que Mamorie avait attendu. Le plus vieux ce leva à la fin de la discussion, il allait rentrer. C'est normal, c'était tard, mais Sena n'avait pas envie. Il n'avait aucun droit de le retenir, il le laissa se préparer et il l'accompagna jusqu'au portail de chez lui. C'était cliché, tellement cliché mais bon avec la fatigue on fait n'importe quoi. Il le remercia encore de l'avoir aidé et d'être resté pour le repas et là c'est à ce moment là que la fatigue montra ses effets. Sena fit un câlin au plus vieux qui était comment dire, totalement surpris, effectivement les contacts physiques c'était pas trop son truc, néanmoins il y répondit quand même. Cela dura quelques secondes pas plus.

-Je dois y aller, bonne nuit.

* * *

Ils se lâchèrent, le plus vieux parti, laissant le plus jeune choquer de son propre geste et surtout que l'autre jeune homme l'ait aussi pris dans ses bras. Il rentra chez lui et alla dans sa chambre en toute vitesse, il se déshabilla et se mit en pyjama. Il alla directement au lit, pensant à tous les événements de ses derniers jours et au fait que demain soir il repartait pour l'hôtel.


	10. Chapter 9

Hey

désolé de la longue absence mais c'est la déche avec tout le travail que j'ai à faire et pour être honête jai un peu de mal à écrire.

Ce chapitre est près depuis des mois mais j'avais totalement la flemme de faire la correction, désolé.

Tsuyakuroko : merci, oui effectivement Hiruma est un peu même beaucoup OCC apres c'est surtout parce que c'est le point de vu de Sena que cela à l'ai étrange. Peut être je devrais faire un ou plusieur chapitre de son point de vue pour pouvoir le dévolopper autand que j'essaye de dévolopper Sena.

N'hésite à continuer à donner ton avis~

Terino : Merci de suivre l'histoire~

* * *

Bonne lecture et n'hésité pas donner votre avis~

Pour une fois Sena était debout avant le réveil, au moins il ne sursauta pas quand celui-ci se mit en marche. Il avait eu le temps de préparer son sac de fringues et d'accessoires pour le week-end parce que ce soir il ne revenait pas chez lui, Yann venait le trouver à la sortie du lycée directement donc une journée avec ses affaires et autres sur lui. Il allait falloir faire attention à ça en plus de son comportement, il fallait que personne ne fouille dedans même si les armes sont dans la doublure, personne ne doit les trouver. Le voilà donc avec ses affaires de cours et les affaires du week-end. Pourquoi faire simple quand on peut faire compliquer, surtout qu'il avait préparé son sac sans savoir à quoi s'attendre pour le week-end. Il s'habilla et partit déjeuner avec ses parents, depuis qu'ils étaient revenu ya quelques années pas mal de choses avaient changé, son père travaillé toujours dans le même domaine mais avec moins de déplacement et sa mère avait arrêté, elle avait décidé de rester chez elle et de tenir le foyer. C'était sa décision, son mari n'avait pas eu son mot à dire et elle avait bien réfléchi à ce qui était bien pour elle mais aussi pour sa famille. Maintenant ils étaient tous habituer à ce rythme de vie. Le déjeuner se passa tranquillement, ils discutèrent un peu du repas d'hier, sa mère avait l'air d'apprécier le plus vieux et proposer à Sena de l'inviter à nouveau un autre jour. C'était un déjeuner sympathique, ça valait le coup d'être levé un peu plus tôt mais là il devait partir histoire d'être à l'heure à l'entraînement c'est parce que celui de l'après-midi était annulé que celui de matin au contraire, ils allaient certainement devoir faire deux fois plus de choses. Il partit en trottinant jusqu'au lycée et arriva bien à l'heure même un peu en avance histoire d'avoir le temps de se changer tranquillement et de trouver comment mettre ses sacs dans le casier sans que les autres fassent trop attention au deuxième sac. Il sortit en tenue, le pantalon avec les protections aux jambes et le t-shirt de foot américain mais sans les protections. Les autres aussi portaient la même tenue, sauf ceux de la ligne qui avaient la tenue complète histoire de pas trop ce blesser.

Ils écoutèrent les instructions de Doburoku, ils allaient faire des exercices en paire, Sena était avec Taki. Ça allait être comique, pas qu'il soit mauvais ou autre mais il voulait toujours se faire voir ou être le meilleur, c'était épuisant mais drôle aussi surtout quand tu le regardais faire pas quand tu fais équipe avec lui. L'entraînement fut bien long et bien compliqué pour une fois, les autres partirent se doucher et se changer le temps que Sena alla parler avec son capitaine. Des futurs matchs, des entraînements et du week-end, Sena était curieux de savoir ce que le capitaine allait faire mais il n'obtint pas de réponse, dommage. Quand les autres eurent fini, il partit enfin à la douche, il avait encore un peu de temps et il en profita. Enfin jusqu'à que quelqu'un frappe à la porte en menaçant de venir le chercher par la peau du cul si il ne se dépêche pas de finir parce qu'il y en a d'autres qui veulent se doucher. Il s'habilla très rapidement certainement parce qu'il n'avait aucune envie que le plus vieux rentre le chercher dans la pièce. Il récupéra ses sacs, c'était tellement pas pratique plus jamais il ferait ça autans faire un passage chez lui, même si c'est en coup de vent. Il alla en cours, à la longue journée de cours qui l'attendait, il avait juste envie de rentrer chez lui et de dormir.

Les diverses matières passèrent, la matinée ce fini tranquillement sans que Sena se fasse remarquer. Il profita de la pause du midi pour manger avec ses coéquipiers pas qu'il y est de match aujourd'hui mais une simple envie de se voir tous ensemble avant le week-end vu que ce soir il n'y avait pas d'entraînement. C'était un repas dans le bruit et la joie, ils parlaient tous des sujets divers et varier, ça pouvait être des mangas, de cours, de jeux, de n'importe quoi en réalité et c'était ça qui était bien. Le moment se passe vite au yeux de Sena et de ses camarades qui devaient retourner en cours. C'était reparti pour quelques heures, il avait envie de finir, de retrouver Yann et d'aller à l'hôtel. Il somnola pendant toutes ses heures par chance les frères se firent remarquer à sa place et il put continuer sa pseudo sieste. La sonnerie sonna comme une délivrance mais pas complète, là il allait devoir attendre que tous soient partis pour retrouver Yann, déjà une personne le connaît ça serait bien d'éviter qu'il y en ait plus.

L'avantage c'est qu'en environ cinq minutes c'était presque désert. Sena sortit, pas rapidement pour une fois, il savait que Yann l'attendrait aussi longtemps qu'il le faudrait.

C'était exactement ça Yann était toujours là contre un mur, lui n'avait pas de sac, tant mieux il pourra porter ceux de Sena au moins un certainement.

-Salut toi, t'était pas pressé aujourd'hui?

Pas vraiment, mais il était bien content de voir le plus vieux, il lui donna son sac le plus lourd et ils partirent jusqu'à la moto de Yann. Ils allaient faire le trajet jusqu'à l'hôtel avec parce que cette fois il était trop loin pour marcher. C'était pas la première fois que Sena montait dessus avec lui, il aimait bien cette moto elle était jolie. Ils arrivèrent rapidement au lieu de résidence temporaire, c'était un bel hôtel comme toujours et ils s'installèrent dans la chambre, Sena rangea son sac de cour dans un coin pour ne pas se prendre les pieds dedans pendant les prochains jours, il déballa le reste de ses affaires, et celles que Yann lui avait ramenées, les propres de mercredi soir et les nouveaux acheté lundi après le match. C'était le moment tant attendu tu planning du week-end enfin surtout des soirées, donc ce soir ils devront aller repérer le prochain problème, voir ses habitudes, ses proies, tout ce qu'ils pourront trouver, c'était dans un bar que l'homme avait l'air de passer tout son temps d'après leurs supérieurs, ils n'en savaient pas plus et c'était à eux de trouver le reste. Pour samedi soir c'était rencontré avec des potentiels ennemis dans un club encore, potentiels parce qu'ils n'avaient pas encore fait de faux pas mais qu'il n'en était pas très loin et qu'ils n'étaient pas très discrets et ça c'est jamais bon dans cet univers de ne pas être discret. Il allait donc falloir leur donner une petite leçon s'ils ne veulent pas le comprendre avec des mots.

Sinon pour ce soir ils avaient encore bien le temps de se poser, Sena de faire ses devoirs, de manger et de même se préparer avant qu'il soit l'heure de sortir. Les devoirs, le retour de cette torture bon il n'avait pas encore eux anglais et maths donc tout est allé bien vite mais quand même il lui tardait d'en avoir fini avec tout ça même s'il ne savait pas encore ce qu'il voudrait faire après le lycée ou après ses études tout court. Continuer le foot américain avait l'air sympathique mais peut-être impossible ou bien trop compliqué. Après avoir fini cette torture, il alla s'installer sur le lit où ce trouver déjà le plus vieux pour regarder des programmes TV à la con, de quoi à rire un peu et passer le temps, ils eurent rapidement faim et sortirent de l'hôtel à la recherche d'un petit resto où manger, quelque chose de bon de préférence et pas forcément quelque chose d'équilibré C'était leurs estomacs qui les contrôlaient à ce moment là, ils ne mirent pas longtemps à trouver un endroit qui correspondait à leurs deux envies et goûts. Ils finirent donc dans une sorte de mcdo, avec des burgers, des frites et tout ce qui va avec. Ils commandèrent chacun leur menu et Sena parti à la recherche d'une table le temps que Yann attendait les plateaux. Il trouva bien vite où ce poser, c'était près de la fenêtre comme ça ils pourraient continuer à voir les gens passer. Un passe temps tout bête mais sympathique quand même, voir les différentes façons dont les gens ce comporter ou comment ils s'habille, c'était aussi une façon de vérifier que personne de leurs connaissances ce trouver dans les parages. Yann le rejoint rapidement, après tout leur commande n'était pas énorme, le repas se passa dans la bonne humeur.

Enfin jusqu'à qu'ils remarquèrent une personne, plus précisément le capitaine de l'équipe enfin si c'était que ça, ça ne serait pas trop grave. C'est surtout aux vue de la personne avec lui, c'était des jeunes hommes mais surtout c'était l'homme qui avait bousculé Sena le soir où il avait battu les deux hommes, celui qui l'avait fixé un long moment. Avec eux ce trouver la pauvre chose que Yann avait battue pendant le match, les deux avaient le même uniforme. L'uniforme du lycée contre lequel ils avaient joué le lundi. C'était la merde, rien ne prouver que ces gens parler de lui mais on ne sait jamais. Enfin ils ne sont pas aussi bêtes pour faire ça, ils se doutent bien que si ils parlent de l'appartenance de Sena à ce genre de milieu au plus vieux ils risquent beaucoup, leur vie par exemple et pour celui du gang du week-end dernier, la vie de ses camarades aussi. Bon Lundi il faudrait qu'il parle avec le plus vieux et qu'il essaye subtilement de voir s'il sait quelque chose de nouveau. D'ici là il devait se concentrer sur ce qu'on lui avait demandé de faire.

Pendant la réflexion intérieure de Sena, Yann avait recommencé à l'embêter avec des questions sur le capitaine et sur le fait qu'il soupçonnait le plus jeune d'avoir un coup de cœur. C'était amusant de le chercher sur ce genre de choses, c'était pas très souvent qu'il avait pu rencontrer la personne sur laquelle le plus jeune avait flashé, il mélanger rarement ou voire jamais ces deux vies. Ils avaient fini de manger mais là ils préféraient attendre que le capitaine et ses larbins soient partis, n'allons pas provoquer les révélations non plus.

Environ vingt minutes plus tard ils purent sortir, enfin, ils partirent dans leur hôtel pour se préparer tranquillement, ils leur rester certes pas mal de temps mais bon ils n'auraient pas à se presser comme ça. Ils avaient bien mangé, le retour à l'hôtel ce fait rapidement, Yann parti ce doucher en premier. Le plus jeune se posa devant la tv en regardant son téléphone, pas de nouveaux messages ou de nouveaux appels enfin sauf un message de sa mère avec une photo de son chat qui dormait dans un saladier, c'était adorable et peu hygiénique mais bon. Il espère que sa mère se rappelle de le laver avant de s'en servir, il lui rappellera au cas ou. Yann sorti de la douche, nu, pas gêner du tout enfin il n'avait pas de raisons de l'être, ils s'étaient déjà vu dans cette tenue plusieurs fois. Sena parti lui aussi à la douche, sans prendre de vêtements de toute façon il ne savait pas encore quoi mettre. Il profita de la baignoire finalement pour prendre un bain, un petit bain moussant et reposant avant d'aller faire des recherches sur un nouveaux vieux pervers. Quoique qu'il ne savait pas si c'était un vieux, tout ce qu'il savait c'est que c'était un pervers et c'était bien suffisant. Après de longues minutes, Yann revint dans la salle de bain, pour se coiffer ou quelque chose du genre et aussi pour faire sortir le plus jeune de son bain pour qu'il puisse se préparer tranquillement. Il était peu motivé à ce moment là, le bain était agréable mais il en sorti quand même après s'être rincé et enrouler dans une serviette. Il se sécha tranquillement, puis il partit à la conquête de sa tenue du soir, il n'avait pas envie de mettre celle qui préférer pour aller près de ce pervers, il opta donc pour des vêtements plus simples mais qui marche tout aussi bien. Bon l'avantage c'est qu'il était plutôt mignon de base donc pas trop besoin de coiffure et maquillage donc moins de temps pour se préparer.

Après une trentaine de minutes ils furent enfin prêts, c'était l'heure d'y aller, le temps de prendre des vestes histoire de pas mourir de froids, leurs papiers et pour Yann de prendre son téléphone, Sena par contre le laissa comme ça il était sur de ne pas le perdre. C'était parti pour une soirée de recherches et d'approche, c'est pas aujourd'hui qu'ils régleront ce problème mais Sena allait quand même devoir l'approcher pour commençait à avoir des informations sur ses habitudes pour pouvoir le retrouver. Ils arrivèrent dans le club et rentrèrent très facilement encore un avantage du gang mais aussi des faux papiers qu'ils avaient sur eux. C'est toujours utile quand il est au bar et qu'on lui offre un verre, ça la fout relativement mal si il ne pas l'accepter, puis surtout les faux papiers alertent les pervers sur le fait qu'il est bien plus jeune et donc dans la tranche d'âge qui les intéresse.

Pour le moment l'homme n'était pas là, pour le moment nos deux jeunes hommes peuvent profiter un peu de l'endroit, de l'ambiance, de la musique et de danser un peu. Pas très longtemps, l'homme arriva rapidement, seul Yann savait à quoi il ressemblait et c'était une surprise pour le plus jeune, il était plutôt jeune, même beau. Ça changeait des hommes habituels mais ça ne changeait rien au ressenti de Sena, pour lui cet homme avait certes un beau physique il n'en restait pas moins dégoûtant et il le mettait quand même sur les nerfs. Yann lui expliqua rapidement le peu qu'il savait sur le pervers, il aimait apparemment être accosté et les jeune hommes, très jeune et au comportement naïf. Bon c'était pas bien compliquer à faire, il se dirigea au bar et pris un verre.

Il se dirigea vers l'homme, et se cogna à lui, volontairement bien sur mais ça l'homme ne le savait pas. Il lui renversa un peu de la boisson.

-Je suis désolé monsieur, désolé

Le tout dit avec une voix toute mignonne, un sourire gêné, des yeux de biches tout innocents et à la vue du regard du pervers c'était gagner, il avait réussi à éveiller son intérêt.

-C'est rien petit, je t'en offre un autre et on pourrait parler un peu ?

Sena accepta et suivit le plus vieux à une petite table avec une banquette dans un coin du club, Yann n'était pas bien loin et observer avec attention ce qu'il se passer, tout en étant discret, histoire de pouvoir agir si Sena avait besoin et pour voir les habitudes l'homme. Sena de son côté jouait la naïveté à son paroxysme, des petits sourires, des grands yeux, des petits bégaiements, même des petits rapprochements pour faire croire à un intérêt. L'homme parle, de sa vie, de son travail, il n'a pas donné sont vrai prénom, Sena non plus, le plus vieux s'approcher de plus en plus de Sena. Il le faisait boire, manque de chance pour lui, Sena tenait extrêmement bien l'alcool. Le plus vieux lui chuchota à l'oreille.

-Je sais que tu es loin d'être majeur mon petit mais tu es tellement mignon que je ne dirais rien, que dirais-tu qu'on passe un peu de bon temps ensemble dans un hôtel ou quelque chose du genre.

Ah oui mais non pas aujourd'hui, comment faire si Sena refuse ya des chances qu'il s'en prenne à un autre jeune mais il n'avait rien prévu pour cette nuit. Le plus vieux voyant le manque de réaction de Sena parti chercher encore à boire, Yann qui c'était rapprocher était désormais assis dos à Sena sur la banquette qui était derrière lui. Un moyen de communiquer sans se faire réellement voir. Sena lui expliqua ce que voulait l'homme, Yann appela directement leurs supérieurs pour savoir ce qu'ils allaient faire. L'avantage c'est qu'il y avait beaucoup de monde au bar donc l'homme ne serait pas de retour avant un moment, le temps d'avoir au moins la réponse de ses supérieurs. Cette réponse ne tarda pas, ils s'en occuperont ce soir. Une vidéo et une élimination comme toujours.

Sena parti retrouver l'homme, il lui attrapa la chemise ce qui interpella l'homme qui se baissa vers lui, Sena lui chuchota à l'oreille.

-J'aimerais aller ailleurs avec vous.

Ça à marcher, un grand sourire pervers a prit place sur le visage de l'homme, il prit Sena par la main et l'entraîna vers la sortie rapidement. Yann était toujours là, c'était la seule chose qui rassurer le plus jeune à ce moment-là, il était dégoûté du contact physique avec le pervers. Ils furent rapidement dehors, ils le laissèrent faire son chemin quelque temps, jusqu'à qu'ils soient dans un endroit où l'on ne pouvait les voir. C'est à ce moment là que Yann assomma le plus vieux. Ils partirent vers une des planques proche, c'était tellement pas prévu, quelle merde. Heureusement qu'il y avait un endroit pas trop loin parce que deux jeunes gens se baladant avec un homme totalement inconscient c'est voyant.

Ils arrivèrent, il y avait quelques personnes dans l'immeuble, elles sont là pour surveiller que personne ne rentre vienne déranger le travail de nos deux jeunes gens. Ils s'installèrent dans une salle au premier, ils attachent l'homme tout en ayant retiré ses fringues, sauf le caleçon hein ils n'avaient pas envie de voir ce genre de choses et puis prendre le risque de le laisser visible c'était prendre le risque que Sena coupe tout sous un coup de colère. Cette fois il y avait le temps avant que l'homme ce réveil, Sena en profita pour aller se changer en piquant des fringues qui traînait histoire de ne pas salit les vêtements de ce soir, ça serait triste de ne plus pouvoir les mettre après juste une soirée. L'homme se réveilla entre temps et Yann avait commencé à filmer les aveux qui seraient envoyeés aux chaînes de TV, à sa famille aussi et ses proches, le but étant que tout le monde sache qui était cette personne et son nom soit pour toujours affilié à ses actes et son comportement horrible. Sena se plaça dans un coin et attendit la fin de l'enregistrement, ça ne mit pas bien longtemps.

Yann sorti de la pièce et laissa Sena faire son travail, il le laissa se défouler contre la personne attacher même si c'était pas égal mais après ce que cet homme avait fait il le méritait bien. Sena pouvait enfin lui faire payer tout, les toucher, les choses qu'il avait fait aux autres avants lui parce que oui tout avait été vérifier avant de l'approcher. Sena fit durer les choses, il y alla à mains nue pour cette fois, pas d'armes pour le moment, les coups partirent. Le but n'était pas encore de le tuer, pour le moment le but était qu'il souffre, qu'il supplie et pleure pour sa misérable vie. L'homme ne pleurer pas comme celui de la dernière fois mais il hurlait, il insultait Sena, le traitant de tous les noms. Il n'avait pas l'air de comprendre pourquoi il était là, enfin si il avait compris mais il ne se remet pas en question, pour lui il n'a rien fait de mal et il ne mérite pas ce qu'il lui arrive pour lui Sena est clairement le méchant dans l'histoire. Comme quoi tout n'est qu'une question de points de vue. Sena avait suffisamment utilisé ses mains, il passa à l'arme blanche, jamais d'armes à feu au cas où qu'il soit possible de retracer l'origine des balles et de quelles armes elles proviennent.

Les coups s'enchaînèrent, c'était des coups de plus en plus puissant, signe que le plus jeune avait lacher tout contrôle qu'il ne pensait plus à faire durer la torture, il voulait la faire plus violente, plus forte. Plus rien n'avait d'importance, il n'entendait plus rien aux alentours, il ne voyait plus que cet homme, de temps en temps il avait l'impression de voir l'homme de son enfance. Après de longues minutes, l'homme était déjà mort mais Sena continua, il continua jusqu'à qu'il soit totalement essoufflé et vider.

L'homme était mort au sol, coucher dans le sang, il n'était plus aussi beau et il n'était plus tellement reconnaissable. Sena l'observa un moment avec un sourire satisfait, il nettoya son arme puis la rangea et sortit de la pièce laissant la mission aux gens présents dans la bâtiment de déplacer le corps et de le rendre visible pour être retrouvé. Il retrouva Yann qui c'était posé dans une des nombreuses pièces, il y avait des canapés et des tables, un frigo aussi en somme assez de choses pour pouvoir rester ici plusieurs jours. Sena se changea, il laissa les vêtements sur un des canapés par contre il n'avait rien pour ce laver les mains et le visage. Un masque en papier caché un peu des traces de sang, pour les mains hormis les mettre dans les poches il n'y avait pas beaucoup de solution. Par chance l'hôtel n'était vraiment pas loin et personne ne devrait faire attention à eux vu l'heure, il devait être dans les quatre heures du matin. Ils partirent d'ailleurs, pendant le chemin Yann prévint les supérieurs de la réussite de leur devoir, maintenant il ne leur restait qu'à rentrer, prendre une douche et puis dormir.

Le reste du trajet se fit en silence, ils arrivèrent rapidement, Sena se précipita à la douche, sous l'eau chaude il était tellement bien et détendu à ce moment-là. Yann rentra en coup de vent pour lui dire qu'il allait leur chercher de la bouffe histoire de manger un peu avant de dormir. Sena profita dans l'absence du plus vieux pour rester longtemps sous l'eau chaude, il se sentait bien, il aimerait rester dans ce genre d'atmosphère pour l'éternité. Ce n'était évidemment pas possible, Sena sorti à contre cœur après une quinzaine de minutes, il se sécha et se mit dans un grand pyjama en pilou pilou, le genre pas particulièrement beau mais tellement confortable et chaud, c'était le genre de pyjama dans lequel on pouvait passer la journée dedans et s'endormir en quelques secondes. Yann fit son grand retour avec plein de sac, un du combini et une d'une pâtisserie. Heureusement qu'il y avait un mini frigo dans cette pièce sinon ils y aurait eu des pertes vues la quantité de bouffe que Yann rapporter à chaque fois.

Il rejoint Sena sur le lit pour lui montrer les achats, des onigiri, des boissons, des sandwichs mais surtout des gâteaux, les gâteaux préférer de Sena. Il en mangea plusieurs parts pendant que le plus vieux manger quelques sandwichs, le tout en regardant la TV. A ce moment-là ils avaient l'air de personnes normales, de jeunes gens mangeant n'importe quoi à n'importe qu'elles heures en regardant des programmes à la con.

* * *

C'est après ce mini casse croûte que Yann parti prendre une douche, Sena regarda rapidement son téléphone histoire de voir s'il n'avait pas reçu des messages, et surtout histoire de savoir s'il n'avait pas de nouvelles du capitaine, il était inquiet de savoir pourquoi les deux abrutis de l'autre lycée l'avaient vu et aussi ce qu'ils lui avaient dit. Rien, rien du tout, il le posa sur le sol à coté du lit et il s'installa histoire de dormir, demain il n'avait rien à faire de la journée, le soir ils devaient aller régler certaines choses. Il était fatigué, c'était une journée longue entre les cours et la soirée, il ne savait pas d'où il avait tiré son énergie mais là il n'en avait plus et il s'endormit tellement rapidement qu'il n'entendit pas Yann le rejoint dans le lit.


	11. Chapter 10

Bonjour bonjour

Donc je date un peu mais le pire c'est que j'avais environs trois chapitres d'avance mais une grande flemme de relecture.

Du coup j'espère que ya toujours des gens et que la suite vous plaira, l'histoire avance tranquillement.

J'aimerais finir celle là et après en poster une nouvelle sur des passage au point de vue de Hiruma histoire développer un peu le personnage ( vu qu'il paraît bien étrange ici) donc vous avez des passages qui vous intéresse à voir de son point de vu ?

Sinon merci pour vos reviews n'hésitez pas a donner votre avis~

à bientôt~

* * *

Pas de réveil, avoir la sensation d'avoir eux tout le temps pour se reposer c'est la meilleure façon de se réveiller, la journée était déjà très entamée mais c'était le cadet de ses préoccupations, Sena était le premier à ouvrir les yeux et il était heureux, reposer et d'humeur taquine. Yann lui dormait toujours paisible mais pas pour très longtemps parce que le plus jeune avait décidé que l'embêter était une occupation à la hauteur de son envie de faire chier les gens dès le réveil. Il sauta de tout son poids sur le plus vieux, qui se réveilla en sursaut du au poids tomber sur lui tout à coup, il lui fallut quelques secondes pour comprendre ou quoi et comment, il n'était absolument pas prêt à ce genre de réveil mouvementer et pas du tout agréable. Il jeta le plus jeune d'un coup de pied, ce dernier atterri lourdement sur le sol dur sans mal, Yann lui se remit enrouler dans la couette et pensait être enfin tranquille mais non. Le plus jeune n'était pas à court d'idées et il n'avait pas non plus envie de laisser son aîné dormir paisiblement, ce n'était pas drôle. Sena reparti à la charge en sautant sur le lit et par la même occasion sur le plus vieux, il commença par lui faire des chatouilles sachant pertinemment que le plus vieux craignait beaucoup ce genre de chose mais il ne s'attendait pas à ce que Yann lui fasse subir le même chose au moment même où Sena fit une petite pause. Faut savoir que Sena craignait aussi ce genre de chose mais pire que Yann, c'est donc après une lutte acharner et un gros combat entre nos deux sensibles des chatouilles que les deux jeunes gens se retrouvèrent étendu sur le sol à moitié débraillé et totalement essoufflé. Ils étaient totalement réveillé cette fois-ci et la faim se fit sentir. En même temps il devait être dans les 16h, c'était un long repos qu'ils ont pu prendre, les restes dans le frigo étaient la meilleure chose qui pouvait leur arriver, les restes ne restèrent d'ailleurs pas longtemps. Leurs pseudos repas de finis, ils partirent se balader dans les parages, ils n'avaient pas d'obligation avant 23h ce qui laissait énormément de temps avant de devoir se préparer.

C'était une belle journée, ils regardèrent les boutiques aux alentours, c'était un quartier spécial où l'on pouvait trouver une partie moderne et une autre partie plus traditionnelle avec des petites boutiques qui n'étaient pas des plus récente mais qui avaient quand même un grand charme et même si c'était samedi après midi c'était un endroit qui n'était pas bondé de monde et où l'ambiance était agréable, paisible, c'était un réel plaisir de se retrouver à cet endroit. Ils trouvèrent une petite épicerie où ils se prirent chacun une glace et allèrent ce poser sur un banc qui ce trouver dans les parages.

-Ce soir ça consiste en quoi?

-C'est maintenant que tu t'en inquiète c'est un peu tard chaton, on a rendez-vous dans un club pour regarder le comportement d'un nouveau gang et si ya besoin leur régler leurs comptes.

Un samedi soir normal en perspective surtout qu'ils ne savaient pas encore comment ils allaient devoir agir mais au moins ils pourront un peu profiter du lieu avant de le savoir, au mieux ils danseront et boiront toute la nuit, au pire il danseront, boiront et se battront pendant la nuit. C'était pratiquement la même chose sauf que le deuxième demander plus d'efforts que l'autre. Ils continuèrent leur balade après les glaces et parlèrent de tout et de rien mais surtout de ce qu'ils allaient porter ce soir. Yann réussi à convaincre le plus jeune de porter le haut blanc à lacets, ils aimaient tous les deux cette tenue et Sena était plutôt heureux de pouvoir la porter, il se sentait plutôt beau dedans. Il était bien évidemment au courant qu'il avait du charme en plus de son coté mignon et il savait très bien en jouer mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il ne pouvait avoir plus confiance en lui grâce à des détails comme des vêtements ou une coiffure ou même selon l'humeur qu'il a à son réveil.

La sonnerie du téléphone de Yann les sorti de leur conversation, c'était leurs chefs, les plus hauts dans le gang et ceux qui décide de pratiquement tout. Apparemment ils voulaient leurs dirent qu'ils avaient bien fait leur travail hier soir et que la mort de l'homme et sa vidéo d'aveux faisait le tour des chaînes de télévision, que la réputation de l'homme était totalement faite. À ce moment-là tout le monde savait ce qu'il avait fait, sa famille avait beau essayer de dire que c'était faux personne ne semble les écouter. Bon après à la tv ils ne disaient rien sur les auteurs du meurtre mais la police le sait très bien, elle sait que c'est ce gang qui a fait ça, ça fait quelques années qu'ils sont à leur recherche mais sans trop chercher en même temps parce que même si le meurtre et illégal, ces gens-là n'attirent pas de sympathie et la police en viens même à penser que leur mort n'est pas si mauvaise au moins il n'y aura pas de nouvelles victimes. C'est une victime contre plusieurs dizaines que cette personne aurait faite avec le temps, ce n'est certes pas la meilleure solution mais s'en est une radicale.

Ils profitent du temps qu'il reste avant de devoir rentrer en ce baladant, regardant les diverses boutiques dans les alentour, sait on jamais que quelque chose leur plaise. Bon ils ne trouvèrent rien, et rentrèrent bien tranquillement ce poser dans leurs lieux de vie temporaire.

La préparation était un moment agréable, le bain avant pour Sena, se poser dans l'eau chaude et dans la mousse avec en fond sonore Yann qui parle de comment il va se préparer, ce qu'il mettra, demandant des conseils qu'il n'écouterait pas. C'était une sorte de tradition du week-end quand ils avaient le temps, une sorte de moments de paix avant la guerre. Une heure après le bain était terminé, il était temps de sécher et de commencer la préparation, mais entre les deux il était surtout temps de manger histoire de pas ce retrouver à boire avec le ventre vide, c'était dangereux en cas général mais encore plus quand on risque de se prendre des coups dans le ventre et de devoir bouger rapidement.

Le repas était commandé à l'hôtel pour cette fois, viande et frites, pas quelque chose de bien compliquer mais c'était toujours quelque chose de bon.

C'est vers 21h que nos deux jeunes hommes finirent leurs préparations, enfin finirent c'était un bien grand mot vu qu'ils étaient juste en sous-vêtements et qu'il rester tout le reste à faire et que tout cela pris une heure par personne, ils étaient donc bel et bien prêt à sortir, tout beau et tout prêt à toutes les éventualités, leurs tatouages cacher par leurs vestes pour le moment et leurs outils de travail accrocher à leurs ceintures mais cacher par la longueur de leurs hauts.

Ils partirent au club, ce n'était pas bien loin mais ils utilisèrent la moto de Yann pour s'y rendre. Zan et d'autres de leurs collègues les attendait devant, certains devaient déjà être dedans et d'autres doivent être eux-mêmes en retard. Le petit groupe rentra tranquillement sans subir aucun contrôle, c'était leur territoire en même temps, ils posèrent leurs vestes dans un endroit réserver et chacun parti profiter un peu de la soirée. Pour le moment il n'y avait personne qui sembler appartenir à l'autre gang et puis surtout les hauts membres de leur propre gang n'était pas là et sans eux qui auront tenté de régler tout problème sans combat il n'est pas question d'agir. Avec un peu de chance se seraient des petit nouveaux dans ce monde et ils prendraient peur pendant la discussion et la soirée rester tranquille. Sena n'avait pas envie de salir sa tenue puis après la soirée d'hier cela ne lui ferait pas de mal de décompresser. Il partit avec Yann, au bar prendre une jolie boisson bien colorée et bien remplie d'alcool qu'il but d'un coup avant de rendre le verre au barman et de partir danser sans faire attention à ce qui l'entoure. Ce genre d'ambiance était agréable, personne ne faisait réellement attention aux autres, tout le monde était là pour profiter de la soirée et de s'amuser que ce soit en buvant, ne dansant, en draguant ou même les trois mélangés.

À ce moment il n'entendait que la musique, il n'avait pas à s'inquiétait de l'image qu'il renvoyer.

Après de longues minutes sur la piste, il retourna avec ses aînés au bar, ils avaient déjà bu de nombreuses mixtures mais ils étaient encore totalement lucides. Il prit lui aussi une boisson, et regarda la population présente, il devait être minuit et demi passer mais il commencer à y avoir du monde, les gens au bar n'étaient pas nombreux. Le prix des boissons y était certainement pour quelque chose. Les gens qui avaient les moyens étaient ceux qui ce trouver sur les diverses banquettes comme les supérieurs de Sena qui étaient enfin arrivé, les abrutis de l'autre gang aussi mais pour le moment rien n'avait commencé.

Sena était accoudée au bar avec un verre dans les mains, quand Zan s'étouffa à moitié avec sa boisson. La raison de cette réaction se fit vite remarquer par nos compères. Ce n'était autre que le Capitaine de Sena qui était entré dans la pièce, pour le moment il ne sembler pas avoir remarqué le plus jeune mais cela ne va simplement par tarder donc avant ce moment-là Sena se débarrassa du verre après l'avoir bien évidemment vidé histoire de se donner un peu de courage pour les événements futurs qui sembler devenir de plus en plus bizarre. Sena profita aussi de ce moment pour analyser son aîné, celui-ci n'avait pas d'armes visibles, tant mieux les hommes des différents gangs auraient pu s'en prendre à lui rien que pour ça. Ce n'était pas tout contrairement aux autres fois où Sena l'avait vu hors de l'école il avait un style différent, certes pas au niveau capillaire mais vestimentaire il avait un jean bleu et une chemise blanche rentrer dedans le tout avec une sorte de harnais qui marquait son torse et sa taille , ce n'était rien de bien exceptionnel mais ça lui aller divinement bien.

Sena parti vers la piste de danse, il n'était pas question que le plus vieux le trouve au bar, la piste est bien plus bruyante ici ils pourraient mettre les choses au point sans se faire entendre. Certes il n'était pas question de tout dire, il n'était pas con mais il n'était plus question de mentir non plus.

Notre jeune homme partit de lui-même à la rencontre du blond qui ne montra pas passer sa surprise mais ne se gêna pas non plus pour bien regarder son cadet. Sena prit la parole en premier, il serait celui qui fixerait les règles ce soir, c'était son élément et surtout il était le seul des deux à connaître les dangers. On n'est jamais trop prudent surtout ce soir.

-Si tu veux parler, tu danses avec moi. Personne ne doit nous entendre.

Le plus vieux ne répondit pas et se rapprocha de Sena, ils dansèrent coller l'un à l'autre, c'était certes très agréable de sentir les grandes mains de son capitaine sur ses hanches et son souffle chaud proche mais le moment n'était pas fait pour ça, après avoir parler pourquoi pas.

-Que fais-tu là? Tu n'es pas armé ?

-Que de question chibi, je ne suis pas armé, ya une fouille à l'entrée et je ne suis pas suffisamment stupide pour avoir une arme quand je sais ça, et je pourrais te poser la même question pour ta présence. Je suis là parce que l'abruti de l'autre lycée m'a dit que tu serais là ce soir et que j'apprendrais des choses sur mon joueur vedette que tu cacherais et vu ton attitude je ne peux que le croire pour le moment. Tu comptes me dire la vérité où je vais devoir la trouver par moi-même?

-Je profite de l'ambiance du club, c'est crédible pour toi ?

Le rire qu'il entend lui fit bien comprendre que non ce n'était pas crédible, de toute façon s'il était là c'est que les abrutis du lycée n'avaient pas réfléchi aux conséquences et qu'ils avaient tout dit. Sena se rapprocha un peu plus d'Hiruma et passa ses bras sur ses épaules, ses mains venant jouer avec les cheveux dans la nuque de plus vieux, il ne voulait pas qu'il cherche, c'était bien trop dangereux même pour lui. Il ne pouvait pas prendre le risque. Ils continuèrent un petit moment en silence, Pour les gens qui étaient là c'était deux hommes qui flirter, rien de bien suspect et en même temps ce n'était pas la première fois que Sena faisait ça, il aimait plaire, il aimait se rapprocher des gens sans pour autans aller plus loin que la danse.

Leurs corps se bouger ensemble dans une synchronisation plutôt agréable, jusqu'à que la main du plus vieux ne bouge plus bas sur le corps de Sena et qu'il sente les couteaux. Il lui demanda ce que c'était mais il le demanda trop fort et Sena ne sachant pas comment le faire taire, l'embrassât. Alors oui c'était con et c'est certainement l'alcool qui lui avait donneé le courage de faire ça comme ça, mais genre totalement con et il fut totalement surpris quand le plus vieux répondit. Sena ne s'éloigna pas beaucoup quand le baiser fut rompu, Hiruma serait le seul à l'entendre et personne ne pourrait voir qu'ils se parler.

-Ne cherche pas à comprendre, ne cherche rien fait moi simplement confiance.

-je ne chercherais pas mais un jour tu devras dire la vérité. Lundi il faudra qu'on parle de quelques autres détails.

-On parlera de ce que tu veux lundi mais pas ce soir, ce soir ne te fais pas remarquer.

-Dis celui qui vient de m'embrasser.

Ils rigolèrent, ils avaient chaud aussi, très chaud que ce soit la chaleur de leur corps l'un contre l'autre ou le baiser partager ou simplement la température de la pièce. Sena se décolla à conte cœur mais il fallait qu'il garde ses esprits, il prit Hiruma part la main et le ramena au bar là où il y avait moins de monde, en fait il n'y avait plus que Zan et Yann qui les regardèrent arrivait tout sourire, ce sourire à la con qui voulait dire qu'il avait tout vu enfin qu'il avait surtout vu les deux jeunes gens coller entrains de danser et Sena qui avait embrassé le blond. Le plus jeune se demanda s'il ne valait mieux pas faire demi-tour plutôt que de se prendre leur remarque dans la tête mais en même temps il n'avait pas tellement d'autre endroit ou aller et il avait cruellement besoin d'un verre au point ou il en était y avait plus grand chose à sauver pour le moment, alors un verre ou la pseudo sobriété il choisit le verre.

Hiruma semblait légèrement surpris de voir les deux hommes présents ici aussi, heureusement que chacun avait caché ses tatouages parce que bon ça aurait été un peu compliquer à expliquer. Zan les accueilli joyeusement.

-Les jeunes vous voilà je vous passe un verre ?

Hiruma refusa, il n'en avait pas l'air mais ce genre de chose ne l'attirait pas, l'alcool ce n'était pas sont truc, c'était un maniaque du contrôle et le genre de chose qui pouvait provoquer une perte du contrôle soit elle faible n'était vraiment pas dans ses projets. Sena le prit sans répondre, là il en avait plus que besoin, de plus il avait bien soif. Il laisse les garçons parler entre eux, il suivait quand même la conversation histoire que le blond ne dise pas des choses qui pourrait lui créer des problèmes mais rien ils sembler avoir compris qu'il fallait faire attention à ce qu'il disait.

Sena finit son verre d'un traite, il sentait le regard sur lui mais un regard chaud comme si le blond le dévorait avec ses yeux.

Ça aurait pu rester une soirée agréable et calme mais les festivités commencèrent, le gang opposé avait bougé, ils avaient joué au con et ils avaient menacé les hauts placer du gang de Sena. Un sifflement, la musique se coupa d'un coup,l'ambiance avait changé, ce soir tout se passerait à l'intérieur. Pour cela il fallait que les civils sortent le plus rapidement calmement possible sans remarquer que quelque chose ce préparer. Les lumières se sont elle aussi éteinte. Un cri résonna, le propriétaire, un des anciens membres de leur gang, qui prévient la foule qu'il fallait évacuer qu'il y avait une coupure de courant et qu'il n'était pas question de rester ouvert. Une excuse plausible mais que le blond semblait avoir du mal à croire. Il fallait qu'il parte et vite, s'il rester il subirait le même sort que ceux du gang adverse même pire vu qu'il connaissait Sena. Zan prit la parole.

-Jeune homme tu dois y aller, je m'occupe personnellement de ramener Yann et Sena ne t'inquiète pas.

Hiruma ne semble pourtant pas décider mais le regard que lui lança le plus jeune lui fit vite comprendre qu'il était encore dans une de ces situations où il ne fallait pas poser de questions. Il attrapa Sena par le col et l'embrassa, pour ensuite lui demander sans s'être totalement écarté que Sena lui envoie des nouvelles de temps en temps et qu'ils soit à l'heure lundi, il partit alors tout sourire après avoir reçu une réponse favorable du plus jeune qui était totalement surpris de cette action. C'était officiellement devenue leurs nouveaux mode de communication discret et qui était bien agréable.

Tout le monde était vite parti, ne rester plus que les gangs la fête aller pouvoir commencer.

L'ambiance était tendue, les manches ce relèves, les signes d'appartenance se font visibles, les armes sortent et les deux côté se préparent. Leurs chefs donnent le signal, Sena était dans les premiers et il était comme toujours sous-estimé à cause de sa petite taille. Cette fois il n'en avait qu'un seul, en même temps ils ne sont pas bien nombreux, moins qu'eux mêmes. Cela dura quand même un certains moment, ils étaient plutôt endurants et pas nul, Sena ce prit des coups, par chance il en prit la majorité à d'autre endroits que le visage même si cette dernière partie n'échappa pas à quelques chocs. Sena réussi à le mettre hors d'état de nuire mais c'était un coup de chance, la personne en face de lui à baisser légèrement sa garde et Sena a pu frapper fort avec les couteaux, coupant en chemin un ou deux doigts, l'homme était dans les vapes. Autour de lui certains étaient figer comme lui a attendre, d'autres c'était fait avoir et observer leur collègue prendre la relève pour affronter l'ennemi, d'autre encore était simplement encore en pleins combat. Cela ne dura pas plus de trente minutes, ils avaient évidemment gagner mais cela avait pris plus de temps que prévu donc il n'y avait pas de quoi être content. Les vaincus s'enfuirent rapidement en prenant leur blesser avec eux, il n'y avait pas eu beaucoup de morts, certains le seraient bientôt s'il ne se faisait pas soigner rapidement.

Sena retrouve Zan qui était en forme olympique, il n'avait aucune trace comme si rien ne s'était passé, Yann lui n'était pas dans le meilleur des états, il avait du lui aussi prendre pas mal de coup, Sena et lui était dans un sale état quand même, ils avaient besoin de soins. Ils n'en crèverait pas si ça n'arrivait pas dans les temps qui suive mais bon c'est toujours mieux de les avoir le plus tôt.

Le club était dans un sale état lui aussi mais bon ça c'était pas leur problème. On leur donna l'autorisation de partir, que pour ce soir ils étaient tranquilles et que si besoin d'eux il serait prévenu. Évidemment Sena était majoritairement actif que le week-end mais c'était parce qu'il avait été enrôler dans cet univers depuis bien longtemps, les hauts placer le connaissaient et avaient eux mêmes décidé que sauf force majeure il ne serait pas actif. C'était déjà arriver qu'il doive partir deux ou trois jours dans la semaine pour régler certaines missions que ce soit en équipe ou même seul, mais bon ce n'était pas arriver depuis qu'il était entrer au lycée.

Les gens partirent tranquillement, Zan prit Yann et Sena et ils sortirent du club, dehors il faisait nuit noire et il pleuvait. Il n'était pas question de repartir à moto ni Sena, ni Yann ne pouvait la conduire à ce moment-là, ils partirent donc en voiture au centre d'entraînement pour ce faire soigner et après il rentrerait au lit. L'arrêt pour ce faire soigné fut rapide, c'était pas de grosses blessures mais cette fois ça mettra plusieurs jours pour partir et il faudra changer les bandages et autres pansements de temps en temps quand même et surtout faire attention aux chocs pour éviter de tout rouvrir. Ils furent vite de retour dans leur chambre d'hôtel, pas de repas ce soir mais juste deux grosse masses qui se couchèrent directement et s'endormirent en quelques minutes.

Pas de bruits pour les réveillaient, pas trop de lumières, mais des courbatures et des maux de tête. C'était un réveil à moitié agréable, Yann était le premier lever et quand Sena sortit de son lourd sommeil, il se trouva seul dans le lit avec le bruit de la douche en fond sonore. En effet hier soir ils étaient tellement mort, qu'ils avaient juste pris le temps de ce déshabillé avant de dormir. Le plus jeune ce leva et partit rejoindre Yann sous la douche, il était question de faire partir le sang qui avait sur lui le plus rapidement possible, le plus vieux ne fut même pas surpris de la soudaine apparition.

-j'avais jamais vu un chatons venir sous l'eau volontairement

-ta gueule Yann, tu mettais trop de temps.

-Dis plutôt que tu peux pas te passer de mon corps.

-Évidemment tu es un modèle de perfection en même temps.

-aller tournes-toi au lieu de te foutre de ma gueule que je te lave le dos.

Il se laissa faire et lava le dos du brun après, ils sortirent en même temps de la douche et s'enroulèrent dans de grandes serviettes. Après il fallait prendre soin de leurs blessures, par chance il avait déjà tout le matériel sur place, Zan leur avait donné un sac rempli avec les produits dont ils auraient besoin. Chacun ce charger de ses propres blessures, histoires de se préparer aux prochains jours. C'est d'ailleurs en pensant aux prochains jours que Sena ce rappela qu'il avait promis à son capitaine qu'il lui enverrait des nouvelles de temps en temps. Merde, il attrapa le dis téléphone et en fait il n'y avait rien, pas de messages, tant mieux. Il en envoya un rapidement pour dire que tout aller bien, il en envoya un à ses parents aussi histoire de donner signe de vie. Il se posa ensuite sur le lit, Yann parti à la recherche de fringue propres et s'habilla tandis que le plus jeune reste sur le lit en étoile de mer.

-Si tu t'habilles pas tu n'aura pas le temps de retrouver Zan et de manger avec lui avant de devoir rentrer ce soir.

Ah oui, c'était une information qui lui rendit sa motivation, il s'habilla rapidement enfin le plus rapidement que son corps le permettait. Il rangea aussi tout ce qu'il devait ramener sauf les fringues tacher qu'il laisser à Yann histoire de ne pas prendre le risque que ses parents tombent dessus. Yann se foutait ouvertement de sa tête vue sa motivation retrouver.

-allez vas -y chatons, je m'occupe du reste.

Sena lui fit un genre de gros câlins de remerciement, il partit avec son sac et il se retrouve dehors, il pleuvait encore mais il ne faisait pas froid. Sena se rendit chez Zan, ce n'était pas loin de l'hôtel et il connaissait le chemin par cœur. Il mit moins de cinq minutes à atteindre sa destination. Il sonna et rentra dès que ce fut possible, il adorait aller chez Zan, il y avait passé une grande partie de son enfance en même temps, c'était toujours agréable d'y retourner. Le plus vieux l'accueilli avec un gros câlin qui dura plusieurs minutes. Il l'aida à poser ses affaires et ils se posèrent dans le salon sur le canapé. Sena aimé ce genre de moment, le moment où il pouvait parler de tout avec lui, il n'y avait plus de masque, plus de gangs, juste lui et Zan. Ils parlèrent des événements de la semaine, de comment se passer les cours, ou même des devoirs, souvent c'était lui qui l'aidait avec les maths. Ils en arrivèrent vite à parler de la soirée d'hier soir, au début il était questions de connaître les recettes des boissons qu'ils avaient prises pour pouvoir les reproduire, mais cela ne dura pas longtemps, Zan aborda le sujet Hiruma en demandant ce qu'il faisait là. Sena lui expliqua tout, il avait suffisamment confiance en lui pour savoir que ce que lui disait n'aurait aucun impact, qu'il n'y avait aucun risque.

-Donc si je comprends bien la danse et les baiser c'était juste pour communiquer discrètement ?

-Oui... non en parti oui mais je crois que je voulais aussi mais lui je sais pas, il n'est pas trop sur la communication en général plus sur les cris et armes à feu.

-C'est un portrait Charmant, bon je veux bien que ce soit pour communiquer mais y a bien d'autres façons de faire si vous l'aviez fait plus d'une fois c'est bien que vous le vouliez tous les deux.

-Peut-être, admettons que je sois légèrement amoureux de lui, je ne peux rien faire de toute façon.

-Légèrement bien sur, tu voudrais tout lui dire ?

-J'aimerais bien, il ne doit pas être loin d'avoir tous les indices de toute façon mais après ça il sera en danger et moi aussi.

C'était frustrant, tellement frustrant, mais depuis le début il savait qu'il ne pouvait rien dire aux gens, il savait tout ça quand il avait commencé. Sauf qu'à ce moment-là il était encore meurtri, il n'aimait personne et il pensait ne jamais aimé personne. Les choses ont changé, les sentiments se développent avec l'envie de partager les choses avec quelqu'un.

-Si tu as confiance en lui et qu'il accepte arrive à cacher qu'il le sait, tu peux lui dire.

C'est bien beau, mais qui voudrait rester avec quelqu'un qui a déjà tué, les menace ce n'était rien à coté de ça et même Hiruma ne pourrait accepter ça. Il devait y réfléchir et voir quoi, quoi dire surtout parce que là il allait devoir se justifier pour samedi soir. Ensuite, il devrait aussi aller faire payer aux deux abrutit de l'autre lycée, parce que si tout s'écroule ce sera de leurs fautes puis ils ont quand même le don de le foutre sur les nerfs.

-aller à table jeune homme, tu penseras à ton amour après.

Ce fut donc rouge écarlate et en baragouinant des insultes à l'encontre de Zan que le plus jeune parti à table, le repas se passa dans la joie et la bonne humeur. La nourriture en elle-même était très bonne, comme toujours. Les discussions avaient reprises il était question du lycée, de comment ça se passer avec l'équipe, s'ils avaient un match et non ils n'en avaient pas avant un petit moment, c'était le retour de l'entraînement normal enfin peut-être on sait jamais avec ces gens-là. Le repas fini, la vaisselle aussi, il était plutôt tard dans l'après-midi et bientôt il devrait rentrer chez lui. Il n'avait aucun courage en pensant à la semaine de cour qui l'attendait, ah il aimerait tellement pouvoir passer son temps à rien faire, ou au moins avoir le droit de faire des grasses mâtinés. Pas de chance il n'avait pas bien choisi ses «activités», le repos viendra avec la vieillesse, s'il ne me meurt pas avant.

-Sena je te ramène en voiture?

Ah ça il n'est pas contre, ça lui évitera de devoir marcher un long moment, surtout avec ce temps bancal. Ils partirent dans les minutes qui suivirent, le trajet se passe sans parler juste la musique qui passe à la radio. Il ne dura pas longtemps, Sena descendit environ à 200 mètres de chez lui, histoire de ne pas se faire voir par des gens.

Chez lui il fut accueilli par son chat en premier, il lui avait peut-être manqué ou alors il a simplement faim et voit Sena comme une façon d'avoir de la bouffe, Sena posa ses chaussures et parti poser ses affaires dans sa chambre, il retourna ensuite au salon retrouver ses parents qui regardaient tranquillement la tv. Son père était bien concentré sur le programme et sa mère s'inquiéta quand elle vit les blessures sur son fils.

-c'est juste à cause de l'entraînement, je me suis entraîné avec les membres de la ligne, t'inquiète pas je vais bien.

Elle n'avait pas l'air totalement rassuré mais bon, elle avait toujours peur pour son fils, c'était un petit jeune homme tout mignon et fragile pour elle et elle voulait qu'il aille bien et elle était bien forcée de constater qu'il aller bien malgré la pratique de ce sport dangereux, il était heureux, il avait des amis et il avait une vie équilibrer. C'est pour ça qu'elle ne se formalisa pas sur les diverses blessures et qu'elle écouta son fils lui parler de ses camarades et de tout ce qui se passer avec eux. Ils passèrent leurs après-midi comme ça par la suite c'est le père de Sena et Sena lui-même qui partirent faire le repas, le dimanche c'était le jour de repos de sa mère, c'était la règle ici, elle n'avait rien à faire ce jour-là. C'était aussi un moyen de pouvoir passer un peu de temps avec son père et de partager des choses avec lui. C'était toujours un moment agréable les dimanches soir comme ça ou les moments passer avec ses parents. Le repas se passa tranquillement et joyeusement et après avoir tout ranger et préparer les repas en emporter pour demain, la fatigue rattrapa Sena qui pour une fois parti ce coucher plus tôt que ses parents. Il prépara ses affaires pour les lendemains, ce mit en pyjama et partit dormir avec son chat dans les bras.


End file.
